Saving You
by BoxOfTrinkets
Summary: he know's what happened to him. he know's what he's been through. how do you fix something that's been broken beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

Life after the war had been relatively quiet. Harry moved back into Grimmauld Place with the Weasly's who decided the Burrow held too many memories of Fred for it to be home anymore, and Hermione, who decided to allow her parents to have their fun in Australia before she began to look for them. Things slowly settled back into place, though everything was much quieter. Mr. Weasly appeared to have aged ten years in the one year following the war, Mrs. Weasly didn't smile as much, George hardly spoke, and Ron had developed a rather gaunt appearance, much to Hermione's concern.

Harry spent most of the time staring off into space and breathing. He knew it worried everybody that he didn't do much but he never seemed to find the energy to move or eat of speak most of the time. He would speak to Ron and Hermione when they were alone and his mood lifted slightly but other than that no one really bothered to rouse the Boy Who Lived from his musings, to which Harry was extraordinarily grateful. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was missing from his now quiet existence, but he merely chalked this one up to the fact that his main hobby, Voldemort hunting, which had kept him occupied most of his life, was no longer there to give him something to do.

Harry moved around in a dead state most of the time, hardly feeling anything aside from the depression which he had already become accustomed to. He rarely laughed and only talked if he seriously felt like it. The only emotion that made a notable appearance was irritation, at Ginny of all people. Her constant attempts at engaging him in conversations or a bit of snogging quickly frustrated Harry to the point that he accidentally screamed at her in Parseltounge, thoroughly freaking her out and causing her to leave him alone.

Which is why is came as such a shock that night at dinner when something finally broke through the monotony.

They were all seated around the huge table, silently chewing and avoiding each others gaze. Its not like they didn't like each other, just that no one was ready to see the pain in each others eyes. Not yet. Harry had been pushing his mashed parsnips around his plate when his scar gave a painful throb, a feeling he hadn't felt in, almost a year. He dropped his fork and let out a pained hiss, clapping a hand to his forehead. Everyone looked up at once, some form of life back in there eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly from his left. "Are you alright?" he felt her grip his upper arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he murmured, getting up slowly, remembering what followed this pain. "Bathroom" he muttered, nearly running out of the dining room, leaving the others in shocked silence.

The whole way to the bathroom Harry felt as though his head was being cleaved in two. Through the pain he managed to find the confusion. Voldemort was dead, why was his head trying to make a connection?

Harry barely made it to the bathroom upstairs when he fell to the floor and bit down on his lip as he tried not to cry out from the pain in his head. He screwed his eyes shut in pain.

_He was chained to the floor of what looked like a dungeon. He was curled up on himself and wasn't wearing anything. His nearly white skin glowed from the torchlight and he was shaking violently, his body was sore and he could see large dark bruises on his skeletal frame. His head snapped toward the large door on the other side of the room when the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a large figure in the doorway. He immediately huddled closer to the wall, trying to make himself invisible. The figure of Fenrir Greyback quickly strode into the room and stared down at the small man huddled against the wall, embracing himself against the chill of the dungeon. The werewolf knelt down next to him and breathed his putrid breath down the back of the man's neck, sending a shudder through him._

"_Such a beautiful boy…" Greyback whispered, running a long fingernail down his back. Tears escaped his eyes and his shaking became worse. He let out a strangled cry when the long fingernails buried themselves in his hair and yanked him away from the wall. He heard the usual muttered spells and felt the chains around his ankles being tugged, pulling his legs further apart. The tears fell faster and he felt the cold stone of the floor connect with his face as he was thrown down. The werewolf continued his whispers as he positioned himself behind him. He felt the disgusting feeling of the wolfs breath ghosting along his spine as Greyback's breathing became more ragged and his dirty hands are roaming over the chained boy's body. He feels so dirty, so exposed. He feels the wolf against his entrance and bites his lip before he feels Greyback thrust into him and the familiar pain of being ripped in half and he lets out a tortured scream that sounds so familiar to Harry and he continues to scream as the pain intensifies and that scream he knows who it is but the scream_

Fades into his own voice as he comes to and realized he's back on the bathroom floor, clutching his arms and shaking and sweating like he just ran a million miles back here. His face is wet with tears and he feels the overwhelming urge to take a shower. He sits up and attempts to breathe deeply before he feels the little dinner he did eat come back up his throat. As he leans over the toilet and vomits he's trying to place a face to the voice of the tortured scream. It sounded so familiar, so hauntingly familiar. He sits back and wipes him mouth and can almost think of a name before…

"Harry?! Harry please answer me!" Hermione's voice cuts through his thoughts and he stands and opens the door to reveal a very flustered looking Hermione.

"Harry what happened why were you screaming?" she demanded after checking Harry to make sure he wasn't injured.

Harry swallowed heavily, and before he could tell Hermione of the boy he just witnessed being raped, an overwhelming blackness came over Harry's mind and he passed out at Hermione's feet, not hearing her shouts for Ron and Mrs. Weasly's help.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry? Harry.."

"Hermione don't bug him he always wakes up when he does this. In case you haven't noticed he rather enjoys fainting on us."

"Shut up Ronald, he looked really awful this time, I don't think it's ever been that bad…"

"He always looks terrible now a days Hermione.."

"Well thanks a lot git." Harry murmured, opening his eyes and rubbing them with the back of his hands. He realized he obviously wasn't on the bathroom floor anymore, someone had moved him to his bed. He heard Hermione gasp and felt the edge of his bed depress. He pushed himself up into a half sitting position and fumbled on the bedside table for his glasses before he shoved them on. He blinked and the blurry figures of Ron and Hermione swam into focus. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed with Ron cross legged on the floor.

"See 'Mione I told you he would wake up." said Ron smugly, smiling at Harry. "it's about time too!" he exclaimed.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked, beginning to get thoroughly annoyed with his frequent fainting spells.

"about a day and a half. Such a pansy." Ron snorted, earning himself a smart rap on the head from Hermione, who rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before turning back to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, handing him a small glass of water that he gratefully took. The memory of his vision came speeding back to him like a freight train and his mouth went dry and his stomach twisted. He took several long gulps of the cool water before answering her. "Well I've certainly been better."

"You look terrible." Hermione said absentmindedly with a vain attempt to smooth down his hair.

"So I heard." Harry said, rolling his eyes and casting a pointed look down to Ron, who grinned before remembering why they were all there in the first place.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked from the floor, looking just as worried as his girlfriend. "You haven't had an episode like that since…"Ron trailed off, cocking his head to the side.

"Was it like last year Harry? When you would see into Voldemort's thoughts?" Hermione seemed extremely interested in this.

Harry nodded slowly, unable to shake the ugly feeling whenever he pictured the dungeon in his head. "I was in someone else's head. It was just like last year…" Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of the images, the pain…

"Did you connect with him the way you used to?" Hermione gently pushed.

"That doesn't make sense Hermione." Ron cut in, looking up at her. "You-Know-Who-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald he's dead you can say his name-"

"HE'S dead." Ron finished loudly, drowning out Hermione's remark. "How can he see into the mind of someone who's dead?"

"It wasn't Voldemort." Harry interjected into their argument just as Hermione had opened her mouth to fire another comment at Ron. They both feel silent and Harry ignored Ron's flinch at the mention of the dead wizard's name. "I don't know who it was. But who ever they are…" he looked up at his two best friends. "There getting hurt, badly." he swallowed heavily. He felt the urge to vomit again and silently prayed they wouldn't ask what he saw in his little escapade into other people's thoughts. But along with being lovable, Ron and Hermione were also very predictable.

"What exactly did you see?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry felt the blood leave his face and he knew he had turned a good three shades whiter. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips. Hermione's brow furrowed in concern and Ron scooted a few inches closer to the bed. They both stared at him imploringly.

"Harry…" Ron gently pushed. Harry sighed, steeling himself mentally and physically before telling them exactly what he saw…felt…he had to stop in several places and he could feel his eyelids burn with tears he wouldn't allow to fall. He swallows constantly so he wouldn't start dry heaving again and when he had finished tears spotted Hermione's face and Ron had turned a delicate shade of green similar to that when he played Quidditch for the first time.

"Bloody Hell…"Ron muttered, staring at the floor while trying to compose himself. Hermione was taking slow; even breaths and it took her awhile before she wiped her eyes and finally met Harry's eyes.

"That's just terrible." she croaked quietly. "Of course it would be Greyback, he's the only one they never caught…"she murmured almost to herself. She looked morose for a second before her logic kicked in and she looked up at Harry with a quizzical expression. "That doesn't make any sense though."

"What doesn't?" asked Ron, who's face was once again pale and freckled and he appeared to have gotten a hold on himself.

"Why on earth would you be having visions into someone else's mind the same way you did with Voldemort?" she bit her lip and looked at Harry, who shrugged, unable to see where she was going with this. "You were able to see into Voldemort's-shut up Ron!-mind because of the strong connection you shared, wand cores, and Horcruxes and such. What kind of connection would you have to have with whoever you saw for it to happen the same way?" her eyes were glazed over the same way they did when she was poring over a good book. Harry had to agree she had a valid point.

"Good thinking Hermione…" he said. "Too bad I don't even know who they were."

"Cant place a face to the voice mate?" Ron asked, referring to the scream whose owner Harry couldn't place.

Harry shook his head, the scream echoing in his head and sending a jolt of pain through his chest.

"We have to tell the Aurors about this." Hermione spoke up. "We need to help whoever Greyback is…doing this to." she looked sickened for a moment before she stood up and helped Ron to his feet. Harry sighed and stood shakily, testing his feet before following his friends out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

They found the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix lazily sprawled around the drawing room, watching Teddy chasing the bubbles Fleur was producing from her wand. Harry still felt slightly sick when they walked in and Hermione cleared her throat. They all turned and Harry was met with a roomful of smiles. Ginny rolled her eyes pointedly, got up and flounced from the room. No one paid her the slightest attention.

"Oh Harry dear your awake!" Mrs. Weasley beamed, rushing over to Harry and embracing him.

"Gave us another one of your famous scares there huh Harry." Bill grinned as he called over from the couch where he lay with his head in Fleur's lap. Harry managed to grin back at him before Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"What on earth happened there with you Harry?" he turned around and frowned at Harry. They all turned to him and there smiles seemed to slip off of there faces and they all looked at them with the same imploring expression that Ron and Hermione fixed him with earlier.

"Er.." Harry started before his throat dried out and closed up. He couldn't swallow and his empty stomach started churning again. He made another attempt to speak before Ron spoke up for him.

"Harry saw something, like when he saw Dad attacked by the snake, and when he saw Sir…" he tactfully trailed off. He looked down at his large feet and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Someone's in trouble." Hermione finished for him.

"Who?" asked Bill, sitting up from his wife's lap.

"I don't know." Harry finally found his voice. "I have no idea who they are or where they are, but there chained in a dungeon somewhere and Greyback is…" he stops, feeling the rest of the information wasn't entirely necessary.

"Greyback?" Charlie cut in, exchanging a glance between his brother and his father, not bothering to probe Harry for the last piece of information. Harry nodded and Bill's mangled features darkened.

"Greyback." Bill growled. He shook away his angry expression when Fleur placed her hand on his beefy forearm and he turned back to Harry. "No idea what they look like Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and swallowed again. There was a beat of silence.

"Well we must look into this. "Mr. Weasley stood and stretched, looking so old.

"Now Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, giving him a worried look that she passed on to Bill and Charlie as too stood and reached to the old hat rack for their coats.

"We have too mum." Charlie answered her, pecking her on the cheek as he and Bill walked toward the door.

"Be back soon Molly." Mr. Weasley followed his sons out the front door and they all fell silent as the loud cracks of them disapparating rang through the air. They all stood quietly in the silence before Fleur picked up Teddy and took him upstairs. Mrs. Weasley replaced herself on the couch and went back to staring at the fire. Feeling increasingly awkward, Harry backed out of the room and made his way back up the stairs to his and Ron's room, Ron and Hermione following at his heels.

"Don't worry Harry they'll find him, whoever he is." Hermione said, patting his shoulder and giving him a small smile when he looked over his shoulder.

"I just wish I was able to let them know who there looking for." Harry scowled, feeling thoroughly annoyed with himself, making Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley go off on a wild hunt for an unknown man being held captive in a Death Eater's dungeon.

"Don't worries there all highly trained for this kind of thing, they'll find him." Ron reiterated as they reached there room. Though he had slept for the last almost 32 hours, Harry suddenly felt exhausted all over again. He moved over to his bad and flopped down with his arms over his eyes. He was frustrated. He knew that voice. He had heard it before, it sounded so familiar except for the slight hoarseness from overuse and it was just eating away at Harry.

He heard Ron kiss Hermione goodnight before he clicked his dilluminator and the room went dark and he heard him throw himself down on it and was snoring within seconds.

Harry rolled over and stared at the wall, digging through his head to find out who it is that was screaming. He knew. It was on the tip of his tongue…he knew, he could almost think of who but he was just so tired…

_A large foot connected with his face and he fell against the wall, clutching his fractured jaw as a large and hairy fist slammed into the side of his head and it smacked against the wall. Stars danced in front of his eyes and sobs racked his body._

"_Please, please stop…" He moaned, spitting blood out of his mouth and attempting to crawl away, despite the chains around his wrists and ankles. He hears the animalistic chuckle and feels the clawed hand with its filthy fingernails wind itself through his hair and he is dragged back across the floor. He's crying and begging and a foot comes down on his hand crushing his fingers and he lets out a howl of pain and he writhes beneath the wolf. Greyback stares down at him and he can feel the wolf member begin to harden against his leg and panic seeps through him. He begins to sob like a child and he can see that familiar look in Greyback's eyes and he closes his and hears the zipper of Greyback's trousers being pulled down and he keeps his eyes screwed firmly shut as he feels the strong hand grab his this face to force his mouth open and he shoves his huge dick into his mouth. He immediately chokes on the length and the awful smell that's coming off the werewolf in waves. He is rewarded with a slap in the face and he doesn't move as Greyback begins to thrust into his mouth._

"_You know I don't like hurting you. Why do you make me hurt you?" Greyback rasped as the reaches around and grabs the mans hair and pushes himself deeper into his mouth. The small man sobs around the wolfs dick and attempts to twist his head away. He realizes too late what a mistake that was and large fists began to rain down on his face, his body. When the fists stop he is reduced to a sobbing puddle at Greyback's feet. He can feel the ugly yellow eyes trace down his body and he knows it's only a matter of time and the tears come harder when he hears the spells being murmured and the chains begin to tighten on their own accord and he is chained spread eagle on the floor, completely at the werewolf's mercy. He turned his head away and shook with disgust as he felt the hot breath travel down his body. He felt Greyback chuckle and felt his long, coarse tongue running up and down his thighs, teasing him. He fought it as long as he could, but his body began reacting naturally to the stimulation and the wolf laughed as his half hard erection._

"_See?" he breathed out, reaching out and stroking his length. "You want this just as bad as I do." _

"_Fuck you!" the chained man screams and Harry's almost positive he knows who it is now. Greyback draws his hand back and punches him across the face, slamming his head against the cold floor and tearing through his lower lip. He pushes the boy's legs further apart and shoves his dick into his tight ass without lubrication of any kind and laughs when he cries out in pain as he feels the delicate skin of his entrance being torn open. He turns his head to the side and closes his eyes, tears streaming down his face._

_And suddenly Harry isn't seeing this through the eyes of the man chained to the floor. He's standing right beside him. Watching him being used and abused and hurt and listening to him cry and his eyes are welling up in tears and he's about to wake up when the chained man opens his eyes and looks right at Harry and Harry gasps and his heart drops as he stares into the watery gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. _

"_Harry!" Draco screamed at him, his voice breaking and his body shaking uncontrollably as the wolf continued to pound into him relentlessly. "Harry! Harry…"_

"Harry! Harry! Mate wake up!" Ron yells at him, slapping his face lightly.

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked around frantically. He realizes he's back in his bad and Ron is staring at him nervously. He leaned over the edge of his bad and vomited violently.

"What the hell happened!?" Ron demanded as Harry wiped his mouth and looked up into Ron's worried blue eyes. He swallowed before finally answering him.

"Ron, I know who it is. It's Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Sorry i spelled Weasley wrong in the first chapter=[ it was 3 in the morning and i wasnt really awake. thank you Bel Disastro for pointing that out=]]


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy huddled in the corner of the dungeon, trembling violently and clutching his arms around his too thin body. His jaw throbbed painfully and his wrists and ankles were horribly chaffed. He shook with silent sobs and each one racked his bruised ribs with pain. He bit his lip and sucked in his breath through his teeth with every move. His body was sore and filthy and he could still feel the gross sweatiness of Greyback against his skin. He turned his eyes to the door and watched it fearfully, praying that he wouldn't come back. He leaned his head against the moist stone wall of his cell and allowed the tears to slowly slide down his body face.

He wanted to die. He had no idea how long it had been since he woke up that night to hear his mother screaming his name desperately from downstairs and had rushed downstairs to find his parents bodies strewn across the dining room floor with their throats torn out before the stunning spell hit him and he blacked out. A fresh sob tore through his ruined throat, worn and ragged from overuse as he remembers what happened after he woke up.

_Draco awoke at the sound of a throaty chuckle and the scent of mold and moist stone. He attempted to scramble to his feet but was instantly yanked back to the wall by the chains around his wrists. The low chuckle grew to a whiney laugh and he turned to see Greyback leaning against the opposite wall, watching Draco struggle, his mouth dripping with blood. His parents blood… _

"_You bastard!" Draco screamed, lunging at the wolf, only to be yanked back against the wall. "My parents! You fucking bastard!" his cries turn into incoherent babble and he's seething with anger. Still laughing, Greyback begins to slink towards Draco, leering at him as though he were a lamb raised for slaughter. Draco pushes himself up and prepares to yell again but before he can speak Greyback's enormous fist connects with his cheekbone and his head is slammed against the wall. Stars dance in front of his eyes as he stares up at Greyback's form. _

_"Crucio." He hears Greyback scratchy whisper and pain like he's never felt tears through Draco's body like poison. He clamps his mouth shut and holds in his cries as the feelings of white hot knives slicing his flesh crawls over him. _

_"No no no... I know hit hurts Draco; let me hear how much it hurts. Crucio!!" _

_The pain intensifies and a strangles wail escapes Draco's throat. His body is on fire. He writhes in agony and he can't breath. He can vaguely hear the wolf coaxing him to scream louder, intensifying the curse as he did so. Draco found himself screaming louder, longer, just as Greyback urges him to, praying the feeling of his skin being torn off will cease. It finally does and Draco is sobbing with pain and shame and fear, curled up in a ball at Greyback's feet. _

"_You worthless piece of shit…" Greyback crooned softly, nudging Draco's face with the tip of his boot, causing him to flinch away. "Did you really think you and your traitor parents would get away with ruining the Dark Lords victory by helping Harry Potter live? Did you really think you were safe?" he kicks Draco in the stomach, knocking the air out of the small boy and relishing the sound of Draco choking. He leans down and stares into the boy's silver eyes and breathes his putrid breath all over him. Draco glares back defiantly, hate boring into the bottomless yellow pits of the werewolf's eyes. "Your parents paid their dues…"he licks the remaining blood from his lips with a sick grin. _

"_You asshole" Draco whispers vehemently, his blood pounding with anger, tears continuing to leak down his face. The yellow eyes flash angrily and Draco feels the boot collide with his jaw and his head smacks the wall yet again. _

"_Now it's your turn…" Draco's anger melts into fear as he feels his nightclothes ripped from his body and feels the hot breath ghost down his back. "Oh I could only imagine the look on dear Lucius's face were he to ever discover his only precious son is my little whore…" _

Draco bites down on his lip to hold in the sob that's threatening to break from his mouth. His heart aches for his parents and for himself. He wished that Greyback would come in and just kill him already. Just end it all.

His head snapped up in panic when he heard a thud just outside his cell door. His body tensed and the trembling started up again. He hears yelling in the hall and something hit's the door to his cell. He flinches involuntarily. A flash of white light and a sudden loud bang sends the door flying towards Draco and its all he can do to drag his broken body away from the wall before the heavy door hit's the wall and shatters. Greyback is thrown into the room after the door, closely followed by two wizards who are struggling to restrain him.

Greyback is snarling and sending killing curse after killing curse at the wizards who too Draco look like nothing more than blurs of red and black. They fire back their own curses and neither of them seem to notice the naked man chained to the wall next to the Death Eater until one of their binding spells ricochets off the wall and hits Draco in the chest, causing thick black cords to wind their way along his body, tightening and crushing Draco's fragile structure. He yelps in pain and surprise and the shorter of the two blurred wizards with long red hair turns to Draco, his blue eyes that for some reason remind Draco of Weasley widen in shock and what Draco can imagine is disgust.

"Oh shit Charlie! We found him!" Draco hears the wizard scream. The cords tighten and Draco's head begins to swim and his vision blurs even more. He can vaguely see the taller wizard turn toward where the other is pointing and in the spit second he is distracted Greyback snatches up his wand and disapparates with a loud crack that causes Draco's head to throb. His vision is going dark. He's slowly sinking into unconsciousness. He barely feels the cords being released from his body and can almost register the feeling of a cloak covering his naked shivering form. He fades completely into darkness when he feels the suffocating feeling of side-along apparition in the arms of his red headed savior and can no longer breathe.

* * *

Harry Potter was exhausted.

He hadn't slept since he had awoken with the sickening sound of Draco Malfoy screaming his name in desperation for fear that he would have to face the haunting, almost accusing silver of his eyes. He had forbidden himself to sleep, and since he had his last vision and sent an urgent owl to wherever Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley letting them know who they were looking for; he had spent the last two days occupying his mind with endless games of exploding snap and wizards chess with Ron, endless hours of reading with Hermione and seemingly endless hours helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Anything to stay awake, anything not to think. Anything to not think about Malfoy.

He struggled to keep awake as he watched Ron's queen royally bitch slapping his king. Ron looked bored, this being the eighteenth game Harry had lost. Hermione was stretched out on the floor beside them, reading Hogwarts, A History for some odd reason. Harry's head swam with fatigue and he stifled a yawn. He was about to give up his task of keeping himself awake and drag his body upstairs to sleep when a distinct shriek of "DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITOR BRATS!!" from Mrs. Black began to ring through the house, floating up to the fourth floor where they sat, shaking Harry awake slightly and signaling that someone was at the door. They all looked up at each other, exchanging confused expressions before standing silently and trooping down the stairs to the first floor.

"MUDBLOOD SCUM!! FILTHY TRAITORS! BESMIRCHING THE PUREBLOOD NAME OF MY FAMILY!!" Mrs. Black continues her litany of curses as way of greeting as they pass her drooling portrait in the hall. Confusion nags at Harry as he notices that no one is attempting to shut her up.

"Where is everybody?!" Ron bellows in his ear over Mrs. Black.

"Don't know!" Harry screamed back, his head starting to throb from the noise. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at her, causing her curtains to shut with a loud bang. The silence made Harry's ears ring and he almost didn't hear the hushed whispers drifting from the kitchen. He didn't wait for them to enter the room and Harry pushed himself past Ron and Hermione into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron's two older brothers were huddled around what looked like a pile of dirty laundry on the kitchen table. Charlie's body shifted slightly and under the crook of Charlie's elbow Harry caught sight of a shock all too familiar white blonde hair and his heart leapt into his throat.

He moved forward cautiously, barely registering the fact that the Weasley's had gone silent and had moved back toward the wall where Ron and Hermione were sulking, watching him. His heart hammered as he moved towards the table, and altogether stopped when he finally reached the end of the table.

The pile of dirty laundry on the table turned out to be the sleeping, naked, skeletal figure of Draco Malfoy, wrapped in a traveling cloak that swallowed his slight form, nearly unrecognizable with the sickly pallor of his paper thin skin and the bruises lingering on his cheekbones and his broken jaw. His long, stringy hair was limp and had gone nearly white as it flopped in his face and hid his swollen eyes, framed by his snowy eyelashes. Harry's heart throbbed painfully as he followed the bruises that danced down the side of Malfoy's face, down to the cruel looking scratch marks that shredded his delicate and frail looking collarbone, down to the remaining bruises that discolored the sheer white of his porcelain chest where his ribs stood out prominently from his bony form. Beaten. Broken. But still beautiful. Harry's windpipe constricted at this thought and all the feelings of animosity towards Malfoy that he had grown up with melted away and was replaced by the inexplicable need to hold the boy on the table. He felt some of the emptiness he'd been swimming in for the past year drain away.

"You found him" Harry murmured, absentmindedly reaching up and running his hand through Malfoy's thin air, pushing it off his face.

"Thanks to you he's alive Harry, we don't know how much longer he could've survived down there." Charlie spoke up from the doorway. Harry ignored all of the weird looks he knew they were all giving him and continued to keep his focus on Malfoy's swollen face.

"And Greyback?" Harry asked without turning around.

The stretch of silence from the family behind him confirmed his worst fear. Greyback was still out there. He felt a sudden rush of desire to protect the broken boy in front of him. Shaking away the strange feeling he tried to focus on what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were saying.

-we'll catch him Harry no need to worry." Mr. Weasley finished

-really should get him upstairs fix these injuries…" Mrs. Weasley fretted.

"No yeah…get him upstairs…" Harry answered, still shaken by the rush of emotions he felt out of nowhere. He stood back and watched as Charlie scooped up Malfoy's limp form and carried him from the room towards the stairs. He watched what little of his face he could see over Charlie's shoulder and could have sworn he saw a flash of silver.

* * *

leave me reviews and i will love you

:)))


	5. Chapter 5

After Draco had been moved upstairs and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had done what they could for his broken bones and the various cuts and abrasions on his skin, they had all congregated around the weathered wooden table where Draco had rested on an hour earlier, listening to Mrs. Weasley talk. She looked rather shaken.

"God knows what happened to that poor boy, broken cheekbones fractured jaw, looked like a bear had gotten a hold of his back, and he's so thin! Poor thing looks like he hadn't had a bite to eat in weeks! Don't know how that boy's still alive...

They listened to her ramble, each with a pale face and some with a trembling lip. Though he had mercilessly insulted her when they were at school, Hermione had nearly gone to pieces when she caught sight of Draco in Charlie's arms and had nearly swooned when Mrs. Weasley asked for her assistance upstairs. She currently sat between Ron and Ginny at the far end of the table, staring unmoving at the wooden surface of the table with her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes glazed over, as though she wasn't really seeing anything. Harry felt the annoying stab of guilt every time he looked up at her, knowing the reason she looked more shaken than Mrs. Weasley was because she actually knew why Draco was in such a right state. Ron held her hand and rubbed the back with his thumb in reassuring circles in attempt to calm her down. Ginny merely looked bored, as though the only reason she was down here was because someone had told her to. She looked completely unfazed with the situation and Harry's insides boiled with anger. Stupid girl could at least attempt to fake looking concerned.

"Poor thing nearly went into hysterics when he woke up..." Mrs. Weasley's voice punched through Harry's thoughts.

"He's awake?" Harry asked, causing everyone to jump slightly, as though they forgot other people were sitting at the table as well.

"Not exactly, he opened his eyes for a second and started screaming and thrashing around before we gave him a calming draught, and he seemed to fall back asleep." Hermione said flatly without looking up, sounding as though she had a really bad head cold.

Harry deflated slightly and sank back into his chair. The table fell silent again until Fleur, who hadn't said much through most of the night looked up at Harry form across the table.

"Wot exactly 'appened to him 'Arry?" She asked throatily. "Wot did you zee een your veezion?" she cocked her head to the side and everyone at the table sat a little straighter and looked at him expectantly. Ron bit his lip and looked at Hermione, who watched Harry with caution, as though making him repeat it would make him explode or something. Harry's mouth had gone dry and through the noise of blood rushing in his ears he heard his mind desperately wishing people would stop asking him that question.

"I don't know." he feels the lie slip easily through his lips and Ron and Hermione relax. "It was too dark to see…"

They seem to buy it and they all lean back into there chairs. They sat for another few minutes or so before one by one they each excused themselves and headed upstairs. Harry sat until it was only him, Ron and Hermione who remained and together they departed for the stairs.

* * *

Harry Potter couldn't sleep.

He had been tossing and turning for hours, listening to Ron snore, waiting for sleep to come and take him. He was growing increasingly frustrated at the fact that even though he was nauseatingly exhausted, him mind kept traveling upstairs where Malfoy was sleeping. He had no idea why he couldn't stop his brain form returning to thoughts of his childhood rival. With a disgruntled sigh he heaved his body into a sitting position and stood up, deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep laying there obsessing over Malfoy. He silently left the room, not bothering to check if he had woken Ron, knowing a hurricane couldn't wake his best friend. Shivering with his bare feet he crept up the two flights of stairs in the hallway, being extra careful walking past Hermione's room where he knew Teddy was sleeping.

He reached the smallest door of the end of the hallway on the top floor. He knew Mrs. Weasley's reason's for putting Malfoy up here, away from the family, but he couldn't help the slight twinge of pity for him, up here all alone. His mind flashed back to when he had looked down at Malfoy as he lay naked and broken on the dining room table. An unexpected chill ran through him and he shook the image away.

He reached for the doorknob before stopping himself with his hand sticking out in midair. What on earth was he doing. He had absolutely no business standing outside Draco Malfoy's door in the middle of the night. He turned to go back to bed, feeling incredibly foolish when he heard what sounded like a quiet sob. He paused, head cocked and listening a faint moan of "please…no…"floated through Malfoy's door. An unexpected pain went through Harry's chest and he quietly pushed Malfoy's door open.

The moonlight from the open window streamed into the room and illuminated the bed which occupied most of the tiny space. The soft sobbing grew louder as Harry edged his way around the bed to the other side, closest to the window. His breath caught in his throat.

Draco Malfoy was curled up on himself in the far corner of the bed, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest, crying in his sleep. His pale, almost ghostly white face was streaked with tears, reflecting the moonlight that was bathing him in a white glow giving him an angelic appearance, almost ethereal. Faint bruises still discolored his cheeks and there was a tint of pink below his silver eyelashes. He looked just heartbreakingly beautiful to Harry. His thin and elegant body shook with his sleep sobs and his white blonde hair was flopped into his eyes and sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Without really thinking, Harry sat down on the bed against the pillow Draco clutched to him like a shield and ran a calloused hand through Draco's thin hair, mimicking the motions he watched Pansy Parkinson administer to the same boy on the train three years ago. At once Draco's trembling lessened notably and he seemed to push his head back against Harry's hand. With a shuddering gasp, Draco flinched violently and his eyes flew open and Harry's heart constricted at the beautiful pools of silver that looked up at him from Draco's face.

"P-p-p-Potter? W-w-what are you doing here? Where am i?" Draco stammered, tears still freely falling down his face.

"Your at my house, and you were crying in your sleep, I came to make sure you were okay." Harry whispered she moved his hand from Draco's silky silver hair to his wet cheek and absentmindedly caressed his face, wiping the remnants of his tears away as he did so. Draco closed his eyes and leased against Harry's hand before coming to his senses and sitting up quickly, watching Harry cautiously. Harry had to force his eyes away from the strip of white skin of Draco's chest peeking out form his open pajama top. Draco pulled his shirt together and took a deep breath through his thin lips.

"What do you care?" Draco shot at him, some of the familiar hatred from school back in his eyes. Harry fixed him a stare, hoping to break through his wall. After a minute or so Draco gave up and sighed before mumbling "I'm fine Potter." he wiped his face with his thin pale hands and winced from the pain of his newly mended cheekbone. "Just a bad dream." he shuddered and pulled the bed covers up and around his shoulders, grey eyes fixed on a spot on the opposite wall. Harry's heart melted for the thin and broken Slytherin boy in front of him. He cautiously reached out a hand and placed in on Draco's bony shoulder, driven by the insatiable urge to touch him. Draco flinched slightly from the contact and turned his haunted and narrowed silver eyes to Harry's. they watched each other before Harry reached up and pushed a strand of Draco's hair behind his ear. Draco followed the motion of Harry's hand warily and eyed Harry with a mixture of confusion and suspicion when he felt Harry move his hair.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco finally asks in a tired voice. His mouth was twisted in a defeated expression that in Harry's opinion didn't fit Draco's beautifully haughty features at all. Ignoring the creature in his chest that was roaring for him to twist Draco's mouth into quite another shape, Harry furrowed his brow at Draco and decided to take a shot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

Draco turned to him with a half sneer that looked painfully forced. "Talk? Really Potter? What in the name of Merlin makes you think I want to talk to you about anything. We don't like each other remember?" Draco glared at Harry, as though asking him to talk was the most offensive thing he could have done.

Before Harry could answer Draco mumbled, "Its not like you would understand anyways…"

"I understand more than you know Malfoy…" Harry murmured, studying Draco's profile. Draco turned at the name of his surname and blinked.

"I highly doubt that." he attempted to drawl.

"I…" Harry paused for a minute, deciding whether or not to say it. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "I know what happened Malfoy…"

Harry watched as Draco's expression went from skeptical to confusion. "With Greyback.. I saw everything…" Harry swallowed.

The little color it held drained from Draco's face and his expression went from confusion to sheer horror. Tears pooled in his steely grey eyes and he fixed Harry with the nastiest look anyone had ever given him.

"Get out." Draco whispered venomously.

Harry's heart sank and he tried to protest. "Dra-"

"Don't call me that! Now get out!" Draco all but shouted at him. Deciding to listen to him rather than wait for Draco to wake the entire house, Harry quickly removed himself from Draco's bed and left the room, softly closing the door behind him, cutting off the muffled cry that followed him out.

* * *

Draco watched the door where Harry just left through, trembling with rage and humiliation. Potter knew. Potter saw. _Everything. _He saw him being used and violated and had heard him cry and scream and _Potter knew._ Draco felt the crushing pressure of self loathing building up in his chest. He drew his knees to his chest, placed his face in his hands and began to cry.

* * *

I'm sorry if its terrible, review anyways and tell me you love it


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter was in emotional turmoil.

For some reason he couldn't place he was plagued by the overwhelming urge to see Draco again. He hadn't returned to Draco's room since four nights ago when he had shouted at Harry to leave and Draco still hadn't ventured downstairs for meals yet. He had no idea what was causing him to be constantly thinking about him, or why his feelings of hatred and animosity for him had suddenly vanished upon seeing him on the table and why, when he had been talking to him in his room, had he felt the nagging, continuous urge to touch him. He felt he was slowly driving himself crazy. He had spent the last four days staring dejectedly into space mentally wrestling with himself not to go upstairs.

"Harry what's the matter?"

Harry jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice cutting through his revere. He had spent the last several hours staring at the fireplace in the dark sitting room near the basement, feeling rather like an idiot over his desire to go see the boy who made the first five years of his life at school a semi living hell.

"Wha?-oh yeah I m fine Mione." Harry muttered, sinking back into his arm chair. He heard Hermione drag another arm chair to Harry s left and perched on the edge of it, peering at Harry skeptically.

"Don't lie to me Harry, I know something's wrong." She narrowed her light brown eyes at him. Harry sighed, not wanting Hermione to think him completely insane but deciding on the spot that it might do him some good to talk to someone.

"I have a problem Hermione." He muttered, still not looking at her.

Hermione furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. "What kind of problem Harry? She asked him softly.

"It involves Malfoy…" Harry started, unsure of where else to begin.

"Is it because of what you saw? Now Harry that's completely normal for you to be rattled over something like that it is completely understandable that you were affected by it, it was a very traumatic experience…"Hermione began to speak quickly, as though she was trying to convince him and herself to forget about it.

"That's not it Hermione." Harry spoke through her rabble, cutting her off. She fell silent and watched him carefully, waiting for him to continue. Harry stomach flipped nervously, though he had no reason to be nervous. It was only Hermione. Still. "I went to see him a few nights ago." He said in a desperate rush to get it off his chest.

Hermione's eyes first widened in shock, and then narrowed in suspicion. "Did he tell you something mean Harry?" she asked.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, offended by her questions for reasons unbeknownst to him and feeling a small twinge of guilt when she flinched from his outburst. "No nothing like that." he took a shuddering breath. He was regretting his decision to talk to Hermione about this. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head and he tried to calm himself down though he still had no idea why he was feeling so strange.

He could see Hermione's face in his peripheral vision and he watched her expression go from shock to

suspicion once again, though this time he knew her suspicion wasn't aimed at Malfoy.

"Why did you go up to his room Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry felt his throat tighten and his mouth went bone dry. He stood on shaking legs and began to pace back and forth over the floor of the small room. He wanted desperately to tell Hermione of the feelings that had been plaguing him since the night Malfoy first arrived at the house and the feelings he had felt while looking into Draco's silvery grey eyes and the sheer confusion that blanketed all those feelings like snow. He turned to her and met her warm brown eyes and relaxed slightly. He could trust her. After all he had known her since he was eleven.

"I don't know." he stated softly. "i just felt this, urge to go see him…like i had to see if he was alright, and he was crying in his sleep and he looked so…so…when he woke up, his eyes, Hermione his eyes..." he hid his face in his hands and wrung them out before continuing. "I felt this, need, to touch him, comfort him, to make him stop...i don't know...i am so confused" his eyes burned with tears and his glasses fogged. He removed them impatiently and ran his free hand through his hair. He stopped pacing and lowered himself on the floor so he was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Hermione. He looked up at her with his tortured green eyes and to his shock and surprise he found her eyes shining with revelation and a hint of

twinkling amusement.

"What?" Harry begged for her answer.

"That's why you could see him… that's your connection…"Hermione muttered, staring straight into Harry's eyes.

"What? My connection to him? What's my connection?" Harry grasped her hand and scooted closer to her chair. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and focused on him. "Have you ever considered the possibility that you might be in love with him?" she asked quietly.

Harry didn't even know how to react to this. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"It makes so much sense!" Hermione said excitedly, sliding off her chair so she sat next to Harry on the floor. "all the fighting at school, that time when all you did was follow him around when we were sixteen, he didn't identify us at the manor that time, your urges to be near him…" she had a sort of demented smile and Harry was becoming impatient. "You love him." Hermione finished, beaming at Harry.

"Yeah wonderful conclusion Hermione, but one problem." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the bushy haired girl in front of him. "I'm not gay, Cho and Ginny are proof of that." he reasoned with her.

"You mean Cho who you had one awkward kiss with and Ginny who wont stay in the same room with you anymore?" Hermione whispered knowingly.

Harry was struck speechless. She was completely right. He stared at Hermione, who continued to smile at him.

"I'm not in love with him Mione." he said firmly, standing to reoccupy the chair he vacated earlier and sinking back into it. Hermione stood as well, gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head and left the room, leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

Once again, Harry couldn't sleep.

He was laying upside down on his bunk with his glasses still on, watching Ron's sleeping figure rising and falling in time with his breathing. He was extraordinarily frustrated. Hermione's words were swimming around in his head. He knew she was right, but he was trying with all his might to force down the part of him that wanted to accept her explanation.

He was aching on the inside. He wanted to go upstairs, but pride was keeping him back. He wasn't gay, and he most certainly wasn't in love with Draco Malfoy of all bloody people. He kept telling himself he didn't care for the boy upstairs with the silky white hair, pale, pointed face with those hauntingly beautiful grey eyes, those creamy collarbones…

With a defeated sigh, Harry rolled over and sat up, placing his head in his hands. The foolish feelings from four nights before returned as he heaved himself off his mattress and slipped out of the room and began to creep his way upstairs, being insanely careful when passing Hermione's room, not wanting for her to hear and confirm her suspicions.

Once again, Harry found himself outside the smallest door at the end of the hallway on the top floor of the house, staring at the doorknob as though hoping it would twist on its own accord and open the door for him. He reached for the knob and was once again met with the faint sound of quiet sobbing. A throb of pain went through Harry's chest and the overwhelming urge to silence the owners tears came rushing through him and sent his heart pounding. Without any further hesitation, Harry pushed open the door and crept his way around the bed.

He found Draco Malfoy once again curled up in the far corner of the bed, clutching a pillow to his thin chest, fast asleep despite the trail of tears that made their way down his bony face. Harry stopped at the edge of the bad and observed the trembling boy before him, cursing him for being so beautiful when he was trying to convince himself that he did not want him. He couldn't want him. He didn't. it was impossible.

"Stop…Please…" Draco's thin white lips moved slightly as a tortured moan seeped through them. He screwed his eyes shut tighter and seemed to clutch the pillow closer to his chest. Harry sat down against the pillow and watched Draco cry. His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt the same swooping sensation in his stomach that he vaguely associated with Ginny and being sixteen again. He had lifted his hand and was about to began playing with Draco's hair again when he heard the small boy give a shuddering sigh and murmur,

"Harry…"

Draco bit his lip and seemed to relax some, the stream of tears leaking from his snowy eyelashes slowing to a trickle.

Harry felt his face go up in flames and his heart made a flying leap into his throat and he had difficulty swallowing. For some reason the strangest feeling of joy rushed through him at the sound of Draco's velvety voice purring his name. with now trembling fingers, Harry began to finger the white blonde fringe that was sticking to the dewy wetness of Draco's tears on his prominent cheekbones, gently pushing it off his porcelain face and smoothing it back in a way similar to how he wore it the first time he had ever met Harry.

Almost as soon as Harry's hand had made contact with Draco's face the blonde boy inhaled sharply and his thin body relaxed, ceasing his violent trembling. The faintest moan escaped his thin lips and sent a deep shudder down Harry's spine.

As though he could feel it through the pillow, at Harry's shudder Draco gave a violently involuntary flinch and his silver eyes flew open and once again stole Harry's breath away.

As soon as Draco had awakened to see Harry seated next to him, the feelings of shame and humiliation that had been his only companion for the last four days swamped around him and he felt a fresh batch of hot tears escape his eyes. He did not however move his face away from the feeling of Harry's strong fingers entwined in his hair but twisted his head so he could feel Harry's hand on his face, the heavy feeling on his hot face was oddly soothing.

"Hey." Draco murmured, staring up at Harry moonlight bathed form.

"Hey." Harry whispered in response. Draco sat up slowly, allowing Harry's hand to fall from his face and follow the curve of his neck to his shoulder and tracing down his arm before coming to rest on his bony wrist. Draco felt a searing heat where ever Harry touched him and he could feel his cheeks tinge pink as he stared at Harry's hand resting on his wrist.

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked quietly, deciding to cut straight to his point in case Draco started shouting again. Draco didn't quite meet his eyes as he nodded softly at Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouted…" Draco murmured almost incoherently. Harry felt another swoop in his stomach. Draco never apologized.

"Your apologizing, you sure your alright?" Harry asked with a small grin, bending his head to look into Draco's downcast eyes, trying to get the smaller boy to smile.

Draco's thin mouth did quirk into a small, rare smile before he finally looked up into Harry's eyes and Harry had to remind himself to breathe.

"Yes I'm fine." Draco continued with mock irritation. "but seriously Potter, I am sorry for shouting, it's just that…" Draco broke off and looked at Harry imploringly, as though begging him to understand without making him voice it out loud. Harry cocked is head to the side, urging him to continue. Draco blinked and took a deep breath, and a few more tears fell from his eyes and clung to his long eyelashes. "It's just that, you saw and…I…I hate looking weak…" Draco stuttered out, seemingly lost for words. "I just felt so dirty…" he whispered brokenly, the tears flowing steadily down his face now. Harry understood and offered Draco a small smile in reassurance.

"Your not weak Draco." Harry whispered to him as Draco his face in his hands. "Remember how cocky and brash you were back at school? I could never see you as weak."

Draco dropped his hands and gave Harry one of the most pathetic expressions Harry had ever seen on a human beings face. "Good god Potter-

"Harry." Harry interrupted him.

"Wha?" Draco asked, momentarily distracted.

"It's Harry, not Potter." Harry answered with a small smile.

"Okay, Harry…I was a complete ass to you at school and your still here trying to calm me down?" Draco muttered almost bitterly. "I guess your thinking I finally got what I deserve huh?" Draco asked softly, looking up at Harry through his blond fringe, his face shining with the moonlight reflection off his tears.

Harry felt his heart break and he wanted in that instant nothing more than to kiss the crying boy in front of him. He reached up and took Draco's chin and turned his head, forcing him to stare into the fiery emerald depths of his eyes.

"No one deserves that Draco." he whispered fiercely, feeling his own eyes burn with tears as he stared into Draco's watery grey eyes. Draco nodded softly against Harry's hand. Harry dropped his hand and to his complete shock he felt Draco lean forward and place his platinum head on his shoulder. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around the frame that felt far to delicate beneath his pajamas. He felt Draco relax into his embrace and began shaking with renewed sobs, his face buried in Harry's shoulder.

Harry was in a slight state of shock as he looked down at his childhood rival sobbing brokenly in his arms and realized Hermione had been absolutely right.

Harry Potter was completely in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry if its awful. Please review. Lie to me and tell me you love it anyways. Pretty pleeeease=]]]]]


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy bit down on his lip and struggled to regain his composure.

He leaned against the sink in the bathroom attached to the small room where he had spent the last week, gripping the sides for support and stared into the old and slightly cracked mirror at his ghostly reflection. His heart constricted with disgust as he took in his appearance. He had always been vain and had taken pride in the features of his face, knowing they were perfect, and the gaunt man who watched him scowl from the mirror with his sunken in eyes, protruding cheekbones and limp, lifeless tendrils of white blonde hair was far from perfect.

Draco sighed before pushing himself off the sink and pulling off the pajamas he had been wearing since he arrived. It barely occurred to him that he didn't know who the owner of the pajamas was. A sudden thought told him they were probably Pot-Harry's. The mere idea that he had been sleeping in Harry's clothes sent the strangest flash of heat through Draco's chest, much like the flash of heat he felt down his arm when Harry had run his hand down his neck...Harry...

He turned back to the mirror and stared into his reflections confused silver eyes. Twice so far he had awoken from the nightmares that plagued him nightly to the inexplicably soothing feeling of Harry running those seeker hands through his hair. He watched his reflection blush a pale pink as he remembers shouting at him to leave the first night and curling up and sobbing at the feeling of emptiness the atmosphere of the room took on after Harry had scampered out the door. He wasn't aware of how badly he had been craving companionship after those months in that place until he had shouted at his only visitor(save Weasley's mother when she brought him his meals) to leave...the next four nights were pure torture for Draco. Every single night he had awoken in tears and a cold sweat and had desperately looked around for Harry, hoping he had rounded up the nerve to come back, and when he saw Harry wasn't there, would spend the rest of the night sobbing into his pillow.

Draco watched his gaunt reflection flush a deeper pink as he remembered the night before, when Harry had actually gotten the nerve to return. He actually talked with him. He hadn't had a civil conversation with the boy since he was eleven years old. Draco felt his heart pick up speed as he tries to remember what had possessed him to feel the need to cry into Harry's shoulder and what had compelled him to lean forward and snuggle deeper into Harry's sturdy, built, muscular chest...

Draco shook the thought away nervously. Silly boy, he amended himself in the mirror. he willed his flush to drain from his face but to his dismay he felt the flames return to his hollow cheeks as he remembers Harry's voice from above his head, whispering calming words Draco couldn't remember, Harry's hands as they rubbed up and down Draco's back in soothing circles, Harry's scent he breathed in as his sobs subsided and he was reduced to a shuddering mess curled up in Harry's arms. Only now does he barely remember drifting off into the best sleep he had in months, right there in his enemy's arms and the feeling of Harry's warm breath on his hair as he detangles Draco from his person and lays him back down on his pillow and pulls the blankets back over him...

Draco stood from the mirror and pulled off the pajama bottoms. He winced at the pain and the irritating soreness that radiated from his neck all the way to his kneecaps. He turned on the shower and turned the knobs until the water poured out in a blisteringly hot sheet and Draco eased himself under its spray. At first he tensed at the temperature, but gradually loosened up and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his head leaning back on the shower wall, enjoying the heat that seemed to warm him from the inside out. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look down and see the bruised and broken skeleton that was probably his once beautifully toned Quidditch body.

After seconds of deliberating he finally opened his eyes and looked down at himself through the fog of the hot water. And felt the ugly stinging of tears well up behind his eyes again. His muscles. His perfect form. His perfect skin. Gone. He ran his hands tentatively down his skeletal figure, wincing as he felt his protruding ribs and hipbones. He felt his face blanch as he observed the sickly gray tinge his nearly white skin had taken on, interrupted only by that ghastly tattoo that he despised. the thin scars from the scratches and claw marks, and the large bruises that decorated most of his body. One particular bruise on his hip bone caught his eye and he followed it all the way around his hips and found it was accompanied by four more similarly shaped bruises that wrapped around his hips. Bruises, shaped like fingers. Thick, sausage-y fingers…Greyback…

Draco's arms automatically wrapped protectively around himself and he felt himself begin to tremble despite the searing heat of the shower. He sunk to the floor and curled up in a fetal position with his bony knees against his concave chest. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair and struggled to force the memory of Greyback moving his disgusting hands and tongue all over is body.

Draco's mind suddenly constructed an unbidden image of not Greyback, but Harry, who ran his strong hands over Draco's thin body, Harry who ran his tongue down Draco's thighs and Harry who pulled Draco into his mouth lovingly…. Harry…And for the first time in months Draco's cock gave a voluntary twitch and the almost forgotten feeling of arousal warmed Draco's stomach. Draco gave a shuddering breath and stood up quickly, attempting to shake the image of him and Harry doing naughty things out of his head.

* * *

Draco dressed quickly and took a deep breath before finally leaving his room on the top floor and venturing down the creaky stairs of what Harry Potter called "his house." Draco had no idea where the dining room was but he was allowing himself to be guided by the smell of hash browns and bacon that was wafting up the stairs. The smell itself made his stomach churn and he willed himself to keep it together.

He had no idea that the stairs from the back hallway led directly to the dining room and when he had descended the last step he found himself facing a table crowded with redheads and people he vaguely recognized from the battle at Hogwarts. He felt his face burn pink as each pair of eyes either narrowed at him or widened in shock at the sight of him. The room had fallen silent and Draco was almost ready to turn around and run back up the stairs and never come back down again until the silence was broken by a food laden Molly Weasley.

"Draco, how lovely to see your awake and walking. Come sit." she appraised with a soft smile, gesturing to the table. Feeling like the only loser in the Great Hall with no friends, Draco scanned the table quickly, avoiding the glare radiating from half the table. Halfway down the long table his eyes locked onto a pair of green ones, and the face holding them smiled, and Draco sat down next to Harry with his eyes glued to the plate of food Mr. Weasley placed in front of him, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes at the table. He played with his food slightly and only heard snippets of everyone's conversations.

"Honestly Ronald I know your not still mad about that stupid rat-"

"Don't care what you say there my favorite team and I'm sticking to it-"

"And god I was so wasted I don't even remember-"

"Any sign of Greyback yet?" Draco's head snapped up at this question and turned to its asker, Harry, who was looking up at a short, red haired man with long hair and a scared face that seemed so very familiar to Draco, though he couldn't for the life of him think of why the red headed wizard kept shooting him nervous glances over Harry's shoulder.

"Not yet," Answered the red head with a not so subtle look over at Draco, who pretended not to notice. "We don't really have any leads…"

Draco spent the remainder of breakfast trying to remember how to breathe.

When he had finally calmed himself down he saw he was the only remaining person seated at the table, save for the scrawny brat Harry had dated back in sixth year. What was her name? Jenny? Penny? Jilly? Jinni? Ginny! There we go.

Draco lifted his eyes to Ginny to find she was glaring rather evilly at him. Confused, he raised an eyebrow at her, only to receive a scowl in return.

"Yes?" Draco croaked at her.

Ginny's face broke into a sneer that even for a second Draco had to admire. "Why the hell are you still here?" she snarled.

Completely thrown off guard, Draco stared at her and furrowed his brow. "Pardon?"

"your fine, you can walk and your not dead. Why are you still staying here?" Ginny demanded harshly.

"Where am I gonna go?" Draco asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't care, run back to your werewolf or something I don't know…"

Draco felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at her. Her stone face showed no remorse. Nothing. Just hate.

"Wha-"Draco started.

"Maybe you can say sorry and go back to being his little fuck toy and get the hell out of this house." Ginny shot back, cutting Draco off.

Draco's blood was boiling and tears were building behind his eyes. "You know that's not what happened." he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Look its not our fault you're a raging homo and your little lovers quarrel got a tiny bit out of hand…"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COLD HEARTED BITCH!!" Draco stood up and screamed at her.

As soon as the words had left Draco's mouth, Ron walked in through the back door and dropped the dishes he was carrying.

"What did you just call my sister Malfoy?" came Ron's soft, dangerous voice from behind Draco.

Draco turned and opened his mouth, ready to explain himself to Ron when he caught sight of his expression. Cold. Angry. Ron's face was twisted into a snarl and he was approaching Draco fast and he balls his hands into fists and he raises them and Draco cant see Ron anymore only Greyback and Draco's nose fills with the scent of mold and moist stone and Greyback and his vision is slowly fading to black when he hears

"Ron stop what are you doing! Get away from him!"

And he hears the indignant shouts of the Weasel and his brat kid sister as they are thrown from the room and his head is swimming and he's so dizzy and Draco is almost sure he's falling and the floor is getting closer and closer.

Draco felt Harry's arms catch him before he hit the floor and they are both lowered to the ground. He feels Harry push his head down and Draco's breathing returned to normal as is vision cleared and he looked up at Harry with tear filled grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry Draco…" Harry murmured, wiping a stray tear off Draco's chin before it could fall and hit the floor.

Draco couldn't say anything. He stared at Harry for what seemed like an eternity before slowly hurriedly picking himself up off the floor and scrambling up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Harry sat on the floor and watched him run, feeling completely useless.

* * *

i really dont wanna beg, but please leave me a review and tell me its not terrible:(

i'm getting discouraged...


	8. Chapter 8

Harry leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

He was sitting on the stairs in the back hallway, shivering from the chill that constantly blanketed the house despite the dressing robe he wore. He sat in total darkness; his only company was the draft that seemed to be very close friends with the stairs. He used to get nervous and scared moving around the house alone in the dark, but after he replaced all the scary pictures of the Black ancestors with photographs of happier memories he found the creepy old mansion slightly more tolerable. He twirled his glasses absentmindedly in one hand and was constantly running his other one through his hair. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right, where he could see the top half of Draco's door over the landing.

He sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this guilty. His face flushed with anger as he remembered walking back into the kitchen to see Ginny with her cold sneer, Ron stalking towards Draco with his fists raised, and the heartbreakingly pathetic sight of Draco cowering in his seat with his arms over his head and his lower lip clamped between his teeth. He couldn't get Ron and Ginny out of the dining room fast enough and, Harry shuddered at the memory of the intense heat he caught Draco's skinny form in his arms and gently pulled him to the floor before he passed out and smacked his forehead on the edge of the table.

Harry continued to stare at Draco's door, his chest aching to go up to his room and see him again. Finally, he stood and straightened his robe over his pajamas, shoved his glasses back on his face and climbed the remaining stairs to the landing and continuing down the hallway to Draco's door. Once again, he stopped outside and deliberated. His heart was pounding from nerves and his palms were sweating. He impatiently wiped them on his thighs, hating the fact that he was so nervous. He reached out his hand and paused when for the first time he did not hear the chilling sound of Draco sobbing in his sleep. Slightly disturbed by the lack of vocalization from the room's occupant, Harry pushed the door open.

He found Draco seated on the window sill on the far end of the room, looking extremely tense with a frightened look on his face, as though he had whipped around to the door in fear as soon as he heard it open. Feeling like a fool for not knocking, Harry held up his hands in a position of surrender and Draco seemed to relax. Harry moved further into the room and closed the door quietly before making his way around the bed to the window, where Draco was leaning with the side of his face pressed against the glass. Harry seated himself on the opposite end of the sill, facing Draco. They watched each other for a few seconds before Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back; reassuming the position Harry guessed he was in before he had walked in.

Harry leaned back against the opposite side of the window and watched Draco breathe, drinking in every detail of the beautiful boy in front of him. The silky ivory of his skin, the elegant structure of his face, the soft mop of pale blonde hair that glowed almost white in the moonlight streaming in from the window, the long, gorgeous stretch of pale skin that was the column of his throat, the eerie grey of those his hauntingly beautiful eyes that glowed from behind those nearly translucent eyelids, the graceful way his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Harry allowed his gaze to linger on Draco's thin but perfectly shaped mouth for a beat longer before he decided to break the silence between them.

"How are you?" He murmured quietly.

The corner of Draco's mouth pulled up slightly in an attempt at a mocking smile before he swallowed and muttered in reply. "Well I've certainly been better."

Harry bit his lip as he watched Draco's mouth move when he talked. "You sure?" Harry pushed, remembering Draco's hatred of being viewed as weak.

Draco pushed his head up off the window and peeked out at him from underneath his eyelashes. "Yes Harry." He said softly before leaning his head back and readjusting his body so he was standing with both feet on the floor and his back against the glass of the window. Harry wasn't sure if it was the tone of Draco's voice when he said his name or the new view he had of Draco's lithe body that compelled him to push himself off of the window and move so he was standing directly in front of Draco. Draco seemed to sense his movement and opened his eyes halfway to keep Harry in his view. After a beat of silence Draco spoke again.

"Thanks, you know, for not letting me fall and hit my head on anything…"Draco muttered, casting his eyes to the floor and turning his head slightly to the left, not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry felt his chest expand with tenderness and he moved closer to Draco, his eyes still trained on Draco's mouth.

"Anytime…" He whispered, his voice coming out lower and huskier than he had intended. Draco opened his eyes and for the first time fixed Harry with there silvery intensity.

"And for not letting Weasley punch me in the face." Draco added with another attempt at a smile that came out looking painfully forced.

Another pang of guilt radiated through Harry. He swallowed heavily before responding. "Sorry I left you alone with them…"

"Don't even worry about it." Draco muttered, suddenly realizing how close they were.

Harry bit his lip before voicing the reason he had still been wearing his guilt like a lead cloak since Draco's arrival. "I'm sorry it took so long to find you…"

Draco's already pale face turned a sickly gray color as the blood drained from it. He didn't respond, only stared at Harry until vision blurred with tears and he cast his eyes to the floor. His breathing sped up and he began to shake. Harry felt his own eyes well up in tears and he took another step towards Draco. He was amazed at how small Draco had become. The last time he had seen him, he was a good inch and a half taller than him, and now he stood about two inches taller that Draco. With out really thinking he lifted a hand and caressed the side of Draco's face, running his knuckles down his hollow cheeks to his pointed chin and lifting his face up.

"I'm so sorry Draco…" Harry whispered brokenly, desperately. Draco's mouth twitched with words he couldn't form and tears ran down his face onto Harry's hand. Harry felt his heart break as he watched Draco cry. His breath caught in his throat when Draco lifted his eyes to meet his and bit down on his lip. A flash of heat flew through Harry, and then, without really thinking, Harry kissed him.

At first, he felt Draco tense and lean back, but Harry reached around and wound his fingers into that soft and silky white hair and forces Draco closer. After a moment he felt Draco exhale and relax, finally responding and kissing Harry back.

Harry released a sigh that he felt had been building for several years. He tilts is head moves his arms to wind around Draco's thin waist. When his hands came into contact with Draco's hips, he felt the boy beneath him tense up against his lips. He waits for a beat with baited breath, wondering when Draco was going to push him off of him when he feels Draco's shaking hands crawl up his chest to the collar of his pajama's and hold on to him tightly, pushing his mouth back against his. With a relieved sigh Harry tilted his head and gently pushed his tongue into the moist warmth of Draco's mouth. He nudged Draco's tongue with his own, inviting it to dance. He felt Draco push back timidly and a tremor tore through his body as he savored the taste of his childhood enemy. Draco gave a soft whimper against his mouth and Harry felt his growing erection twitch violently. He pulled back from Draco and stood up straight again. Draco stared up at him in confusion and Harry's heart twisted painfully at the beautiful sight of Draco with his wide grey eyes and his now swollen, red mouth.

Without taking his eyes off Draco's Harry moved his hands from his hips and began fingering the buttons of Draco's pajama shirt. One by one he undid them and Draco moved his eyes from Harry's to follow Harry's fingers as they moved down his chest, revealing more of it as they moved lower. Harry watched his hands move, spellbound by the contrast of his dark, thick fingers on the white canvas of Draco's skin. Harry heard his breath catch in his throat as his fingers brushed past Draco's pink nipple and ran a straight path down to his abdomen. Harry leaned forward and began to plant gentle kisses on Draco's jaw, moving down steadily to his ear, his chin, the creamy expanse of his neck. He lightly dipped his tongue into the hollow of Draco's collarbones and grinned at the tortured whine that escaped Draco's throat. With a groan, Harry fell to his knees and continued to kiss down Draco's chest, easing Draco's shirt off in the process, completely mesmerized by the rise and fall of Draco's breathing. Harry's darted out his tongue and lightly flicked the tip over Draco's nipple, forcing a cry out of the blonde. Harry felt Draco's hand wind through his hair and without a second thought he pulls the hard peak into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it, tearing a strangled gasp out of Draco.

Harry released his mouth from Draco's rock hard nipple and continued to kiss down Draco's chest to his abdomen, taking care to kiss each and every bruise he happened to encounter. With slightly trembling fingers Harry undid the button of Draco's pajama bottoms and gently tugged them off, completely floored when Draco pushed his hips off the window sill to allow them to slide off easier, leaving Draco completely naked. Harry allowed his gaze to run down Draco's ruined body and a stab of pain went through his chest until Harry stared at Draco's cock, engorged and pink and leaking and he looked back up at Draco who watched him with heavily lidded eyes and a bitten lip and Harry thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Pushing aside his worry that he had never done anything like this before in his life, Harry took Draco in his mouth and wrapped his lips around his length and began to suck. A throaty cry tears from Draco's throat and once again Harry feels Draco's hand wind through his hair, forcing him farther down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed around Draco's cock and held his hips down against the wall as the smaller wizard bucked into his mouth. He heard Draco's breathing speed up as he sucked harder and with a cry of shock from above him he feels Draco twitch in his mouth and cum violently down Harry's throat. Harry swallows expertly and takes care to lick up every trace of Draco's orgasm before standing again.

Draco's head was thrown back against the window and he was breathing in heavily through his bitten lower lip. He opened his eyes slightly when Harry stood up and pulled Harry to his, demanding another kiss. Harry happily complied and without breaking the kiss he lifted Draco's fragile form and carried him over to the bed, laying him down gently before lying down next to him and pulling the thick blanket over them and tucking Draco into his side. Draco curled up against Harry, nudging his face into the crook of Harry's neck and clutching fistfuls of Harry's pajamas. Harry ran his hands down Draco's back, ghosting them from his jutting shoulder blades to the smooth roundness of his ass.

"Harry?" Draco whispered into Harry's neck, sending a shiver through the dark haired wizard.

"Yes Draco?" Harry murmured, his mouth pressed to Draco's forehead.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Harry swallowed before tightening his grip on the blonde. "I don't know. I had a vision of you… and you called out my name, begging me to help you." he smiled into Draco's hair. "And I just cant say no to you."

He felt a small tremor of a chuckle shake Draco's body before he answered. "Thank you Harry…"Draco pushed his mouth against Harry's neck sleepily.

Harry smiled, feeling rather sleepy himself. "Anytime."

* * *

The woman shook with her cries of fear and pain as Greyback stood over her, watching her sob.

"Disgusting creature." he crooned as he yanked her restraints, forcing her to fall to the floor again. "Stop your sniveling." he commanded as he inflicted another deep gash on the side of her face with a lazy flick of his crooked wand. Turning his back on his irritating prisoner, he gave the cauldron bubbling in the corner another stir, grinning maliciously at the mud-like substance. It was ready.

With a leer he turned back to the elderly woman and snatched her up by her hair. She gave a pained wail as he cruelly ripped out a hand full and turned to drop it into the cauldron.

"Yesss…"he purred as the potion hissed and turned a deep royal blue and began to fizz.

He watched his prisoner cry for another minute before pointing his wand at her and hissing

"_Avada Kedavra"_

He watched with glee as her old and frail body is lifted in the air, surrounded by a green light before she falls back to the floor in a lifeless heap. He turns back to his potion and his mouth waters at the prospect of getting his toy back…

* * *

my very first attempt at smut

what do you think?

was it terrible?


	9. Chapter 9

"Check mate. Sorry Harry." Ron said with a grin.

The following afternoon found Harry and Ron sitting on the floor of the drawing room, playing wizards chess while Hermione watched from her place beside Ron and Draco watched from his place, curled up in an arm chair. It had taken a great deal of pleading on Harry's part to get Draco downstairs in the first place, Draco being extremely stubborn and insisting he stay in his room, and he couldn't help the tiny blush that crept onto his face whenever he looked up into Draco's smirk whenever Ron announced another victory.

Harry glanced at his friends nervously, keeping tabs on their every move. They had both looked slightly uncomfortable when he had asked if Draco could join them and every now and again they would each shoot Draco a nervous look, as though they were afraid he would start throwing things or something. He noticed Hermione's smirk become more and more pronounced with each look Harry would shoot Draco, and he was trying his hardest not to look directly at Hermione, remembering his humiliation when she caught him leaving Draco's room that morning.

Ron was ordering his pieces to set up for another match when the all too familiar cry of

"VILE DISGUSTING FILTHY VERMIN!"

Rang through the house and vibrated up to the third floor study. At once, Ron and Hermione leapt up and rushed for the door, as though glad for an excuse to leave the room. Harry stood and slowly walked over to Draco, offering his hand to the skinny boy curled up on the arm chair and smiling at the blush that flared up the hollow cheek bones of Draco's face. Harry pulled Draco up out of his chair, captured his thin mouth in a soft and gentle kiss that earned him a quietly surprised moan from Draco before releasing him and pulling him downstairs.

Harry reached the door and pushed through the small crowd of people crowded around the person who just got there. Once he had moved around Bill and George he found himself face to face with a small, elderly woman with graying hair and a smile.

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry said, surprised. His squib neighbor from back on Privet Dive was one of the last people Harry would expect on his doorstep.

Her face broke out in a toothy grin that Harry didn't remember her having before, but he smiled back at her none the less. "Harry dear! You're looking so good now! So healthy." she patted his cheek. He watched as her eyes went right past his ear to the stair case where Draco was hovering on the bottom step. Harry turned and motioned for Draco to come forward. Draco moved forward slowly and stopped right behind Harry, looking warily at Harry's visitor.

"You must be young Draco Malfoy, the boy recently rescued." Mrs. Figg seemed to croon uncharacteristically, seizing Draco's hand to shake it and yanking him closer in the process. Harry watched Draco's silver eyes widen in what seemed like fear when he was tripped closer to her.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Draco murmured, extremely tense for some reason.

"You're looking mighty healthy as well…" She said, taking a step closer to Draco, exhaling deeply. At once, the all too familiar scent of mold and moist stone invaded Draco's nostrils and his head began to swim.

Harry watched in confusion as Draco took an hasty step back from Mrs. Figg, his eyes wide and his mouth twitching nervously. Before Harry could ask Draco what was wrong Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt descended the steps and greeted Mrs. Figg warmly.

"Arabella! How lovely to see you." Kingsley drawled, extending his hand. Draco seized the opportunity and wrenched his hand away from Mrs. Figg and retreated behind Harry.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, always a pleasure." Mrs. Figg gave another toothy grin to Kingsley as her eyes remained glued to the boy currently hiding behind Harry. Draco slowly clutched the back of Harry's sweater and watched the old woman over Harry's shoulder She finally moved her eyes away form Draco when Mr. Weasley stepped up behind Kingsley.

"And to what do we owe this pleasant surprise Arabella?" he asked, leading Mrs. Figg towards the kitchen where Hermione was already preparing tea. The small crowd followed them into the kitchen, muttering softly about what on earth she could be doing here. Mrs. Figg shot a glance over her shoulder straight at Draco before following Mr. Weasley, and Harry could have sworn he saw her eyes flash a dirty yellow, before shifting back to their normal watery blue. Draco flinched violently behind Harry and he could feel Draco's thin fingers digging into Harry's sides. Harry shook his head, dismissing it as a trick of the lighting before shooting Draco a nervous look. Draco nervously watched the small crowd move away with his frightened silver eyes and only grudgingly followed Harry into the kitchen when Harry took his hand and led him forward.

Harry took a seat at the table next to Hermione and watched as Mrs. Figg spoke to Kingsley and Mr. Weasley. Draco held back and lurked in the doorway, never removing his eyes from Mrs. Figg.

"What's going on 'Mione?" Harry whispered to Hermione, who watched the conversation closely, looking much as she used to back in school during lecture.

"Mrs. Figg says she knows where Greyback is hiding." Hermione whispered back, not moving her eyes from the adults.

Harry's heart fluttered, Greyback. A toxic bubble of anger rose in his throat as he was hit with a flashback of Greyback violating his broken Draco and he dug his nails into his palm. He watched them talking, Mrs. Figg looking strangely content with herself while Mr. Weasley and Shacklebolt were both looking concerned and antsy.

"You know where Greyback is Mrs. Figg?" Harry spoke up, interrupting Mr. Weasley's conversation.

Mrs. Figg turned her eyes to Harry. "Why yes dearie, I've been vacationing in Hogsmeade and I spotted a rather large wolf galloping around the caves near the edge of the town. It matched his description and I thought, what with all the wanted posters all over the city, it must be of dire importance, and the Order of the Phoenix would benefit greatly from my information." she fixed Harry another toothy grin and a shiver ran through him. He dismissed it and turned to look at Draco, who had gone a pasty white color and looked down at Harry, biting his lip and staring at him with pleading eyes, as though he was dying to tell him something. Harry made to get up and see what was eating Draco when he caught what Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Kinsley were discussing and his attention snapped back to them.

"Its far too short notice, we already put your mother through enough worry-"

"Arthur he's right the sooner we leave the better chance we have of catching him-"

"Dad if we wait he might leave and we'll never find him he have a legitimate lead here-"

"Are we going to go get him?" Harry broke in, startling them out of their discussion.

"We?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We?" Draco echoed from the doorway, the first word he had spoken since greeting Mrs. Figg. He fixed Harry with wide eyes and a reproachful expression.

"Yes, we." Harry turned and gave Draco what he hoped was a reassuring smile which Draco didn't return.

"Actually more people would be good." Bill spoke up. "He was able to get away when it was only Charlie and me."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, hoping Bill's statement would convince him. Draco continued to glare. "I want him caught Draco…" he whispered so only Draco would hear. Draco dropped his eyes to the floor and scowled. Harry looked back up at Mr. Weasley. "Well?"

Mr. Weasley exchanged a look with Kingsley and Charlie before nodding and turning back to Harry.

"Well I suppose Charlie is right, the sooner we follow Arabella's lead the better, Harry if your coming, you best go get your cloak and wand." Mr. Weasley said, looking slightly harassed.

Harry got up and left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs, the familiar feeling of excitement for adventure in his stomach. Draco followed closely behind them.

"Harry, Harry, wait, Harry, your not really going with them are you?" Draco panted as he struggled to move his weak and frail body up the stairs at the same speed as Harry's lithe and toned body.

"Of course I'm going Draco, as selfish as it sounds I want to be the one who catches him." Harry answered as he dug through his room for his traveling cloak. He heard Draco's labored breathing and turned to find him leaning against the doorway, a white hand clutched to his chest. He found the prodigal cloak and gathered it in his arms and moved back over to Draco. "Don't worry." He breathed before pressing his mouth to Draco's. "I'll be fine." he assured the pale boy before kissing him again.

Draco's breathing evened out and Harry felt a cold hand run up his chest and around the back of his neck and wind its way into his hair. "Okay…"Draco whispered, still sounding uncertain.

Once they made there way back down the stairs to the entrance hall, they found Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, George, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt all fastening their traveling cloaks, getting ready to leave while Mrs. Figg smiled serenely at them from an armchair. Harry pulled on his own cloak and shoved his wand into his pocket.

"Wait your all going?" Came Draco's nervous voice from behind Harry.

"Yes, we think we have a better chance of taking down Greyback if more of us are there to defend each other." Hermione answered him as she pulled her bushy hair into a knot at the back of her head.

"So I'm going to be here alone?" This question came out quieter, as though Draco was ashamed of the fact that he was afraid to be left alone.

"Not quite Draco, Arabella has kindly offered to keep you company until Molly, Ginny and Fleur return from there shopping." Mr. Weasley answered, his voice slightly muffled by the sweater he was trying to pull over his head.

Harry felt a bony hand clasp around his wrist and he was pulled back into the darkness of the hallway, pressed up against the wall with Draco's body pressed up against his. He looked down into Draco's terrified face and he furrowed his eyebrows at the shorter blonde.

"Draco what's the mater?" Harry asked.

"Harry please don't leave me with her." Draco whispered desperately, clutching Harry's hands in his own clammy hands.

"Why Draco?" Harry asked, confused as to why Draco seemed petrified of Mrs. Figg from the moment they met.

"Harry, just, please, she doesn't smell right, and, there's something not right about her, please Harry don't leave me." Draco pleaded, tears beginning to pool in his steely grey eyes.

Harry pulled his hands free of the death grip Draco had them in and placed his hands on either side of Draco's face, cupping it gently.

"Do you trust me Draco?" he asked quietly. Draco nodded.

"Then don't worry, Mrs. Figg was a tremendous help to me when I was fifteen and I've known her for most of my life, your perfectly safe with her. Okay Draco?" Harry asked, leaning his forehead against Draco's. Draco stared into his eyes for a beat longer, trying with all his might to believe him, before nodding dejectedly.

Harry smiled, gave Draco one last chaste kiss and followed the rest of them out the door into the snow. He pulled out his wand and twisted in place as everyone around him began to disapparate, the last thing he saw before the crushing blackness engulfed him Draco's terrified expression, watching him from the doorway as Mrs. Figg stood behind him, one bony, claw-like hand digging into Draco's shoulder.

* * *

GAH! i was so excited for this chapter

now im begging for reviews

please please pppppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think

oh and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing urging me to keep writing

this story is for all of you :))


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's feet slammed into the hard stone floor and his knees gave out from under him.

He landed ungracefully on his bottom next to Ron, who apparently had had the same luck with the landing. Hermione reached out a hand to each of them and hauled them both to their feet. Harry rose and raised his wand, looking around. They had landed on the edge of Hogsmeade, near the caves where Sirius had taken refuge when he was still alive. It was already dark here; snow blanketed the small buildings, giving the town a quiet, peaceful feel. Harry could see the familiar shape of the castle he had called home rising out of the mountains and was so focused on it he didn't notice when the group had begun to move towards the caves, and Hermione had to poke him harshly to get his attention.

Harry turned and followed Kingsley's shadow as he led the way on the rocky path up the mountain. He tensed at every breath of wind, froze and glanced around nervously every time one of them stepped on a branch. As silently as they could they trooped up the mountain. At every cave large enough for a man of Greyback's impressive girth to fit into, they all huddled around the entrance, wands up and breath baited as Mr. Weasley and Kingsley crept inside to see if this one was where Greyback was taking refuge.

They had climbed almost halfway up the mountain when George called out for his dad to come see what he had found. Harry's heart pounded as the beam of light from George's wand illuminated a set of obscenely large paw prints marring the white canvas of snow. Kingsley motioned for them all to follow him, and up ahead, Harry watched as Ron reached out and took Hermione's hand firmly in his and led her up the mountain after Charlie. Sadness rippled through Harry at the sight of this tender gesture and he thought of Draco; Draco with his beautiful face and those hypnotic silvery eyes. Harry gripped his wand tighter, determined to bring down the monster who had almost murdered the boy he loved.

They followed the paw prints until they morphed into footprints and disappeared at the mouth of a large cave that was cut harshly out of the side of the mountain. Harry pushed his way passed Bill and Charlie's bulky forms to stand next to Mr. Weasley as the rest of them formed a semi circle around the mouth of the cave. Ignoring Kingsley's whispered warning to stay behind them, Harry moved slowly ahead of them into the cave. A flurry of movement behind him let him know Ron and Hermione had come to stand behind him.

_"Lumos." _He heard the three of them mutter together.

The light of their wands cast an unusually bright light that bathed the large cave in an eerie white glow. Harry held his wand high and the light drove out the shadow from the far left corner of the cave, where a cauldron sat innocently on the ground. Driven by pure curiosity, Harry cautiously moved forward and knelt down, holding his wand over the cauldron, which appeared to be filled with mud.

"Is that-"Hermione whispered from Harry's left, reaching out and grasping the ladle that was sticking up out of the cauldron and giving the potion inside a stir. She lifted the ladle and allowed some of the potion to drip sickeningly back into the cauldron.

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry whispered, recognizing the unpleasant constancy from the unpleasant memories of his second year.

Harry stood and raised his wand, trying to illuminate the entire cave at once. His light beam fell on a strange shape at the other end of the cave and Harry to move towards it.

"Found something Mr. Weasley!" Harry called over his shoulder to the crowd still huddled at the door. Mr. Weasley nodded to his sons and he and Kingsley moved into the cave, leaving Charlie, Bill and George to guard the mouth of the cave. Harry crept closer to the strange lumpy shape and as he grew closer he realized with a horrible sinking feeling that it was a person tied up on the floor. A woman. An elderly woman. With graying hair. Harry felt the bile rise in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to turn her over to see her face and he allowed Mr. Weasley to move in front of him. He watched in horror as Mr. Weasley gently rolled the body over to reveal-

Hermione gasped loudly.

"Arabella…"Kingsley whispered.

Harry stared into Mr. Figg's face, frozen in a silent scream of terror. He was going to vomit. It. Was. Impossible. Mr. Figg was back at Grimmauld Place. She was keeping Draco company. She was with Draco. She couldn't be. She wasn't…

"Then that means…" Ron whispered fearfully, turning his wide blue eyes to Harry's.

"Draco!" Hermione all but shrieked.

A strangled cry of pain tore from Harry's throat as his scar gave a nasty throb of pain. He clapped a gloved hand to his forehead and fell to his knees as the pain radiated through his body. He could barely hear Hermione screaming his name over the pounding sound of blood rushing in his ears.

_He was running. Running for his life. He tripped over arm chairs and stumbled over rugs as he ran, blinded by tears through the large house. He turned and watched in sheer horror as the old woman began to grow, her small clothes ripping to reveal think, ropy muscle, her face was elongating and thick unruly hair was beginning to spurt from her face and arms._

_"Get back here Draco!" She called out in a harsh voice that was completely different from the croon she emitted when greeting him. He turned and ran up the stairs in the main hallway, begging his frail body to move faster as the old woman reached the bottom of the stairs and emitted a throaty howl, almost wolf like as her watery blue eyes swam into an ugly yellow that pierced him like daggers and she shook her head violently, removing all traces of her former features._

_He let out a terrified scream as it was no longer Harry's elderly neighbor who leered at him from the bottom of the stairs but Fenrir Greyback. He turned and continued to run up the stairs, stopping on a random floor and hiding in one of the closets. His heart pounds as he hears the heavy and all too familiar footsteps of the werewolf moving his large form up the stairs. _

_"Come out come out Draco.." came the teasing whisper from just outside the door. He moves back until his back hit's the wall and he sinks to the floor, clutching skeletal arms around himself, trembling violently and trying to stifle his cries. A pitiful sob escapes him as the door of the closet is ripped off its hinges and he is left cowering in Greyback's shadow._

_"There you are…"_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screams as he lands back on the cold stone floor of the cave where he collapsed. Completely ignoring the shocked cries from everyone around him, Harry snatches up his wand and desperately apparated back to the house, watching Ron and Hermione twist in place as they followed him.

* * *

"Draco!" Harry screamed as soon as his feet had hit the hard wood floor of the entrance hall. His heart twisted painfully and his stomach lurched as he took in the state of the entrance hall. Three of the armchairs were tipped over and the rug was off center from the floor, as though it was been misplaced when someone slipped on it. A long streak of dark red blood dribbled from the bottom of the stairs and stopped at Harry's feet. No. no…

"Draco!" Harry wailed desperately, charging through the back hallway to the kitchen and the study, only to find the house in disarray with no sign of Draco. Ha fell to his knees and began to sob brokenly. He had let Greyback take his Draco. He had promised everything would be okay. He had pleaded with Harry desperately not to leave him. He had let Draco down. He heard the loud cracks of Ron and Hermione apparating from the entrance hall.

"Homenum revelio" Harry heard Hermione whisper and felt the familiar shadowy feeling as Hermione's spell washed over him. He continued to sob into his hands as he felt Hermione kneel down beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He's not here Harry." She whispered to him, her voice cracking at the end with what sounded like tears.

"I know he's not Hermione!" Harry shouted at her, standing up and clutching his hair madly. "He's gone because we let Greyback in and I should have known! It was all my fault!" he grabbed a glass goblet that had been perched innocently on the table and threw it as hard as he could and watched it shatter against the wall. Hermione shrieked.

"Whoa! Harry mate stop! Calm down!" Ron grabbed his arm and wrestled a second goblet out of Harry's hand before it met the same fate as the first one.

"Harry please! Relax!" Hermione cried, grabbing his other arm as He struggled against Ron. He slumped in their arms and returned to sobbing.

"I don't know where he is…I don't know where he is, Draco… Draco…" Harry sobs into Hermione's shoulder as the loud cracks of eight different people apparating rang through the house.

"Harry? Where'd you run off to?" Came Bill's worried call.

"What the fuck happened here?" came Ginny's bored voice.

Harry forced himself to stop crying like a child when Weasley's and Kinglsy found them in the kitchen, fretfully discussing the discovery of Mrs. Figg's body.

"Harry what on earth happened? Where is Draco?" Mr. Weasley demanded as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur rushed forward to Harry's side.

"He took Draco…"Harry whispered, unable to look up into Mr. Weasley's piercing blue eyes. "Greyback…"

"He tricked us with the Polyjuice Potion." Bill finished flatly. The Weasley's exchanged fearful glances as Harry's head began to throb again.

"Ohhh…" He moaned in pain as he doubled over from a second wave of pain and the feeling of his head being torn in half.

_He lay facedown on a cold, hardwood floor. A strangely familiar floor. He turned his head as far as he could and was met with the sight of his own portrait. He was home…_

Harry shuddered as he landed back in his own body, still kneeling on the floor between Ron and Hermione.

"He's at Malfoy Manor!" Harry cried, leaping up from the floor and running to the entrance hall where he had dropped his wand. Ignoring the imploring cries from the Weasley's he was about to turn on the spot when a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Your not honestly going after that little fag are you Harry?" Ginny sneered from her place on an armchair that was still on its side.

Harry saw red, hate and anger coursed through him and without the slightest hesitation he turns his wand to Ginny and jinxes her into a giant, slimy slug before turning where he stood and disapparating to the Manor.

* * *

Oh I really hope this chapter was alright. I don't know, im not too confident about it. Hopefully the next one will get better. Please please please review. Im begging you


	11. Chapter 11

Draco took in a shuddering breath as his eyes fluttered open.

His head was throbbing and he could see droplets of blood dripping off his eyelashes. He raised his head groggily and was momentarily stunned into silence. He was in his room. In his manor. He looked around, feeling the tears burn behind his eyes as he surveyed the room where he grew up. The green curtains collecting dust on the walls, the fireplace at the end of his bed was flickering gently with a small fire, the pictures on the walls of him, Pansy, Blaise and everyone else he went to school with grinning at him. He saw with a jolt of grief his large eagle owl Casimir, sprawled on the floor of his cage, dead. Draco lowered his eyes from the sight of his first true friend starved to death in his cage and tried to rub off the blood that was creeping into eyes when his heart stopped and leapt into his throat.

He couldn't move his arms. He couldn't move at all.

Draco looked down and with another flash of panic he realized he was completely naked, chained down to his bed where the emerald comforter had been carelessly thrown to the floor. What the hell? Draco's mind raced to remember how on earth he could have ended up here. He remembers running,

_"Get back here Draco!"_

He remembers Harry's old neighbor, her changing,

_"Come out come out Draco..."_

More running, the closet on the second floor...

_"There you are..."_

Greyback.

Draco began to sob brokenly as he struggled against his bonds, feeling the iron burn painfully as it chaffed his thin wrists. A grotesquely familiar chuckle floated down from some where to Draco's right and he froze with his eyes screwed shut, tears still flowing down his face. _Oh fuck not again._

"Well well well Draco..."Greyback crooned, making Draco's heart cease its frantic beating. He slowly opens his eyes and watches the shadow of the enormous man circle the bed to stand at Draco's bound feet, licking his mouth wetly as his dirty yellow eyes traveled over Draco's body. "Seems we're right where we left off."

"F-f-fuck off." Draco stammered with a failed attempt at his old sneer. He hated the way his voice quavered with fear and the way tears were threatening his eyes again. His stutter only earned him a gurgled giggle from Greyback as the werewolf leaned over Draco and ran a long dirty fingernail down from Draco's hairline, tracing down the contour of his hollow cheek to his pointed chin, collecting the blood that dripped from his head and moving the fingernail back to his mouth, sucking on it with a moan that sounded more like a growl.

"You taste delicious Draco..."Greyback hissed, extending his hand for another taste .

"Don't fucking touch me!" Draco screamed, his voice cracking towards the end as he violently twisted his face away as best he could from his compromising position. Greyback snarled with irritation and Draco cried out in pain when Greyback's fist connected with his mouth. He watched the wolf lick his hand clean of the blood from his newly torn lip and shuddered violently.

"Oh Draco..."Greyback rasped as he climbed onto the bed to situate himself between Draco's spread legs. "You're going to taste so good..."

"Going to finally eat me then you bastard?" Draco lifted his chin and spat at him with all the venom he could muster.

Greyback threw back his hairy head and laughed deeply, the cold metallic sound cutting through Draco and sending shivers down his naked form.

"But of course i am dear Draco…"Greyback seemed to purr as he leaned over Draco to run his tongue over the dripping wound on Draco's temple. Deciding not to have his face broken again, Draco stayed perfectly still as the wolfs rough tongue glided over the wound and his rotting breath drifted over his face. "You're a tad overdue...but first-"Greyback withdrew his crooked wand and tapped one of the chains that cruelly imprisoned Draco's bony ankle. The chains glowed a dim gold and wriggled to life, like snakes and yanked Draco's legs up and spreading them as far as they would go. Greyback gave Draco a sick grin before he ran one of his ragged fingernails down the smooth white skin of Draco's calf, tracing a line down to his inner thigh. "You're going to remember who you really belong to."

"Stop fucking touching me!" Draco yelled angrily before spitting into the wolfs face.

Greyback's expression twisted in rage and he snarled as he raised his wand menacingly. "_Crucio!" _

Draco's head hit the headboard behind him as he screamed as the searing pain from the curse coursed through his body. Over his own screams he could barely make out the sound of Greyback laughing cruelly as he intensified the curse. Finally the white hot searing pain faded from Draco's body and he slumped against his chains, breathing in deeply and trying to keep more tears from falling.

"That's right Draco, cry, i know it hurts, but it'll all be over soon..."Greyback rasped as he continued to run his fingernails over the pale skin of Draco's parted thighs.

"Harry..."Draco whispered desperately with his eyes screwed shut, trying to block the ugly feeling of Greyback's fingers on his skin. Upon hearing his desperate whisper the wolf released another bray of wicked laughter, digging his nails into Draco's legs.

"Oh yes that's it, cry for Mr. Potter why don't we Draco?" Greyback squealed with glee as he removed his hand from Draco's left thigh and slid a dry, pointed finger past the delicate ring of muscles of Draco's entrance. Draco let out a cry of pain at the intrusion, only feeding Greyback's taunting. "What on earth makes you think the famous Harry Potter would take his time to come save you, the lowly worthless piece of shit that was once a Death Eater?" Draco bit his lip and shook his head against Greyback's words trying to force himself not to believe them. Greyback gave another sick giggle and shoved another thick digit into Draco's delicate hole, drawing blood and another tortured scream from the blonde.

"Oh how I've missed you Draco..."the wolf cooed softly in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Draco want to vomit. he trembled violently as he heard the zipper of Greyback's tattered trousers being slowly lowered and the mattress depressing as the large man situated himself closer to Draco.

"Don't please..."Draco begged in a broken whisper, all his fight gone as he felt the huge, pulsing hardness of the wolf's filthy member at his bleeding hole. Draco turned his head to the side and allowed the tears to fall, accepting the fact that no one was coming, accepting his fate, ready for the pain, ready to die when-

_"Crucio!"_

_

* * *

_

Harry landed roughly on the cold and dusty hardwood floor of Malfoy Manor. He stood and shook himself off, staring around at the enormous entrance hall. He stood in two monstrous staircases that Harry guessed led up to two different sections of the house. Nestled in between the staircases was a fireplace that was roughly twice Harry's height and about five times his width. Directly over the fireplace was a gigantic portrait of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in what Harry assumed was their younger days, with a small blonde child of maybe six or seven scowling at the camera from his perch Narcissa's knee. Harry felt a small smile grace his features at the picture of young Draco when a tortured cry echoed down from the floor's above followed by a cruel laugh in a voice that sent ugly shivers down Harry's back.

_"That's right Draco, i know it hurts..." _

Harry's heart leapt up his throat and beat frantically in his mouth. he stood, transfixed with horror and fear until his mind finally screamed for him to move and his feet complied, racing up the staircase to the right of the fireplace, leaping over the stairs, taking them three at a time, thanking Merlin for his long legs. He reached the third floor and was met with a forking hallway and he slid to a stop in the center, unsure of which way to turn, cursing the Malfoy family for their inconvenient architectural taste. A muffled sob that tore through Harry's very soul rang from his left and he ran as fast as he could, tearing down the dark hallways of the Manor until he reached a door at the far end of the hallway that was emitting a soft, flickering glow from underneath its door. Another sob seeped out from the room and Harry threw the door open.

And almost fainted. It had been one thing to witness it in his head, but this was almost too much for Harry. He was met with the heartbreaking sight of his beloved Draco, with his head turned and his eyes screwed shut in defeat as the monster leaned over him, ready to take him. Draco was bleeding. A blinding fury, a violent hatred he had only felt once towards a Miss Bellatrix Lestrange was building up inside Harry; growing stronger with every tear he watched travel down Draco's beautiful face. He raised his wand and without thinking of the incantation he was about to say he pointed it at Greyback and screamed-

_"Crucio!"_

At once the most pleasant sensation sparked in Harry's finger tips, spreading lovely warmth down the length of Harry's arm and he felt himself smiling serenely as Greyback was thrown off the bed, thrashing and writhing under the intensity of Harry's curse. With a grin Harry intensified the curse and threw the squirming mass of muscle that was Greyback against the far end of the wall, away from the bed. He continued to watch the wolf writhe until a soft whimper from the bed awoke Harry from his trance. Draco.

Harry lowered his wand and rushed toward the bed, clambering into Greyback's position between Draco's thighs and grabbing Draco's face in his hands.

"Draco, Draco, open your eyes Draco, please." Harry begged, stroking Draco's damp cheek frantically. Draco's translucent eyelids gave a groggy stir and fluttered open.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Oh god Draco." Harry nearly sobbed as he pressed his forehead to Draco's, overjoyed that the man was still breathing. "You're bleeding…"

"Harry, get me down Harry." Draco croaked out, and it was only then that Harry realized the compromising position the blonde was trapped in, with his legs held high and spread far apart, revealing his manhood in full glory. Harry leaned back and for a spit second his mouth watered at the erotic sight of Draco spread out in front of him until Draco's voice cut through his thoughts. "Please Harry!"

"Sorry." Harry murmured as he waved his wand over Draco's body, dissolving the chains that held him to his own bed. Draco slowly sat up and rubbed his bony wrists with a trembling hand. Harry slowly helped him to his feet and pulled Draco's naked form into his arms in a fierce embrace, tears flowing down his own face as he felt Draco's hands clutch the back of his cloak. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." Harry murmured against the side of Draco's head. He felt Draco shake against him he held him tighter.

"Harry!" Draco shouted suddenly, tearing out of Harry's embrace and pointing a shaking finger over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and watched in horror as Greyback slowly got to his feet, sick grin back in place and his crooked wand pointed directly as the terrified blonde shaking behind Harry.

"Well well Mr. Potter, i see you've developed a soft spot for worthlessness…" Greyback rasped as he took a step towards Harry. Harry pointed his wand directly between Greyback's and glared right back into the dirty yellow eyes.

"Drop it wolf." He commanded, taking a step back, pushing Draco into a safer corner.

Greyback giggled once more. "Not until i get my toy back." He declared throatily, raising his wand higher. _"Avada-_

Harry shouted the incantation a second before the curse was fully out of the werewolf's mouth. "_Crucio!"_

Once more the warm sensation spread through Harry and he felt his smile float back to his face as he stood over Greyback, screaming and bawling as Harry tortured him. He thought of Draco screaming under the same curse and he unconsciously intensified it, reducing the mess in front of him to whimpers. A sudden thud from behind Harry snapped him out of his trance yet again and he turned and saw Draco crumpled into a heap on the floor. He dropped his wand and rushed to where Draco had fainted just as Charlie and Bill burst in through Draco's open bedroom door.

_"Incarcerous!"_ Bill cried, causing thick black ropes to wind their way around Greyback's heaving body, securely tying him up. Charlie leaned over Greyback and grasped the end of one of the ropes around Greyback.

"I'll take him up to the ministry Bill." Charlie said before turning smartly on his heel and disapparating with a loud crack.

"You got him Harry?" Bill asked without moving to the other side of the bed, too haunted by his own memories.

Harry looked up into Bill's scarred, concerned features for a second, thanking him with his eyes. "Yeah I got it Bill." Bill gave Harry a curt nod and disapparate as well, following his brother.

Harry turned back to the boy he clutched in his arms. A thin line of blood still dripped from Draco's head and Harry wiped it away with gently fingers before pressing his mouth to Draco's forehead in a tearful kiss. He slowly released Draco, removed his traveling cloak from around his shoulders and as gently as possible he wrapped up Draco's trembling form in its thick fabric before gathering the blonde in his arms and apparating back home.

* * *

Soooo...It took me three hours two tantrums and a whole lot of tears and the support of my wonderful mother and boyfriend and it has been decided that im no longer a danger to myself lol that sounds all awful. i'm really sorry my beloved readers if i scared or worried you in anyway, and i'm sorry if i inconvenienced you in anyway by not updating. i just felt so good after wednesday that i just had to update:) i really really really hope you all enjoy this chapter, i worked so hard on it.

also a HUGE thank you to x Bluebell Flames x, theTigersFire, miss-harry-potter-weasley, The Stopper, OverObsessedIdiot, Clover-night, mariekjepower, and amnethyst-emerald for giving me your support and encouraging words, telling me to get better:) im better thanks to you.

also another huge thank you to everyone who has been following my story:) i love all of you

tell me what you think of this chapter:)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry heavily dropped his head in his hands and sighed.

He found himself sitting on the stairs outside Draco's room yet again, waiting for Hermione to emerge from Draco's room. His head throbbed with worry and his eyes burned with tears he wouldn't allow to fall. He stared at his hands, still covered with the blood he had wiped from Draco's temple, desperately wishing Hermione would hurry up and come out so he could see Draco, so be sure that Draco was okay, and to see Draco in any other way than he had walked in on at the manor. He couldn't get the image of Draco in pain out of his head.

Harry jumped violently when he heard the gentle creak of Draco's bedroom door opening and he turned to see Hermione backing out, her face set but pale and her mouth pressed into a thin line. He felt a rush of affection towards his best friend as she closed the door and turned her light brown eyes to him. Hermione had been the first one at his side when he had apparated back into the entrance hall at Grimmauld place, tears on his face, incoherent babbles on his lips and clutching Draco's unconscious form to his body; and she had helped Harry carry Draco past all the Weasley's questions and exclamations about Ginny's current condition and up the stairs to Draco's room where Harry had gently placed Draco on the bed before Hermione had shooed him out of the room so she could take care of him.

That had been an hour ago.

And Harry felt relief hit him like a ton of bricks as Hermione plopped herself down next to him on the stairs. Her eyes had taken on the same haunted look that Draco's had and Harry felt a throb of guilt for exposing Hermione to the horror he had witnessed and for forcing her to help him fix his Draco yet again.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He muttered, taking her trembling hand in his.

Hermione gave a tired smile and shook her head as she threaded her fingers through Harry's. "Don't Harry. He might have been a slimy Slytherin cockroach at one point in his life, but he is a human being." she turned to him and studied his face earnestly. "And he obviously means a lot to you." she added with a small smile as she squeezed his hand.

"He does." Harry murmured, squeezing hers right back. He ran his free hand through his hair and rested his hand on the back of his neck. "How is he?" he finally asked.

Hermione dropped her eyes and pulled her lower lip into her mouth. "Physically he's alright. His wrists had been dislocated but i managed to mend those, and i healed most of the bruises and cuts and healed up that nasty wound on the side of his head..." She trailed off, sighing before Harry raised an eyebrow to her and she continued. "He won't speak, at all Harry. I asked him if he was alright and he just stared at me, sort of, stared through me, like i wasn't even there." she shuddered. "And he was so...docile. He wouldn't move unless i moved him, and he would stay wherever i would put him, like he was comatose or something. It was unnerving." Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head softly.

Harry swallowed, trying to clear the obstruction that was suddenly blocking his airway. He took a deep breath before releasing Hermione's hand and standing. "I'm going to go see him." he muttered as he helped her to her feet.

"Be gentle Harry. He's hurting." She said before turning back and starting down the stairs.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry called after her, feeling as though he owed the witch his life.

She turned back. "You are my best friend Harry." she said as a way of explanation. "Now if you don't mind, i have a slug to attend to." She threw Harry a smirk before continuing her way down the stairs. Harry shot her a smile that quickly melted into a grimace as he turned around and walked up to Draco's door.

He stopped outside and took a deep breath as he reached out and pushed the door open and cautiously moving inside. He found Draco seated on the edge of his bed, wearing a clean pair of Harry's pajamas and a completely blank expression, his grey eyes staring straight through the opposite wall. Harry walked to the front of the bed and stood directly in front of Draco.

"Draco?" Harry whispered softly, waiting a few seconds of motionlessness from Draco before taking a few steps closer to the blonde. "Draco?" He tried again.

Draco's eyes seem to focus and he raised his head a fraction of an inch so his eyes would meet Harry's. Harry's heart thudded impossibly loud as he stared into the blank grey eyes. "Say something." Harry begged Draco in a whisper, unable to take the silence.

Draco's silver grey eyes swam into focus and became dark and stormy. Harry stepped closer before-

"Get out." Draco's clear voice rang through the room.

Harry felt his heart leap at the sound of the blonde's voice and fall to his stomach as he processed the words he just spoke all in one second. "What? Draco-" He stammered.

"What part of that was difficult for you _Potter?_ I said get out." Draco repeated with his blonde eyebrows raised, sounding too much like his old arrogant self as he spat out Harry's last name like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Harry's head swam with despair and confusion. He watched Draco rise gracefully off the bed and glide to the window, where he stared out at the falling snow with his back to Harry.

"Draco, whats wrong?" Harry whispered desperately. "Why…what…what is it, what's the matter?" Harry took another tentative step but quickly retreated as Draco spun around on his heel, his face no longer serene as his eyes were narrowed and a pretty flush now sat high upon his cheekbones.

"I'll tell you what's the matter Potter! I asked you, i pleaded with you, and I _begged_ you not to leave me with that woman, that thing! I trusted you! I'm Draco bloody fucking Malfoy for sobbing out loud! I don't beg _anyone_ for _anything_ and i most certainly don't trust people either but nooo!" Draco crossed the room in a few quick strides and stood a few inches from Harry, screaming in his face. "I put what little faith i don't have in The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Piss-Me-Off and look where it fucking got me! Chained down to my own goddamned bed with that…that...MAN!" Harry winced and took another step back from Draco who, though he was still two inches shorter than Harry, was making Harry feel like he was as tall as a house elf.

"Draco I'm sorry!" Harry cried out, trying to calm down the thunderous boy pacing furiously in front of him.

"Oh, you're sorry!" Draco screamed, running a hand through his thin white hair, pushing it off his face, looking quite demented. "That just makes the whole fucking world keep right on spinning doesn't it Harry! Well you know something Mr. Famous Harry Potter?" Draco's shouting had lowered itself to a soft and sarcastic croon that immediately set Harry on guard. "If you would listen to other people every now and again, things wouldn't slip through the cracks in your super amazing I'm-Going-To-Save-The-Whole-Fucking-World plan like that Weasley twin and your beloved godfather or me!" Draco's voice rose to a scream again and Harry felt a slight rush of anger at the mention of Fred and Sirius that quickly faded as he noted that Draco's eyes were now glistening with tears and his chin was trembling with his lower lip clamped in his teeth, trying desperately not to start crying and Harry knew he didn't mean any of it. He was just trying to get him to leave. Still, the blondes angry words cut through him nonetheless and he felt the sting of tears springing to his eyes.

"Draco please..."Harry begged as the tears began to cut tracks down his face.

"I said get out." Draco said stubbornly, turning his back to Harry again, hiding his face as the tears finally fell from his grey and stormy eyes.

"Draco-"

"OUT!" Draco spun around and screamed at the top of his lungs and at the same moment a lamp on the nightstand to Harry's left exploded with a bang and sent glass shards everywhere. Harry jumped out of the way and turned his eyes back to Draco, who was watching him with a soulless and distant look, tears still sliding down the angles of his beautiful face.

"Now." came Draco's command.

Harry stared into the silver eyes that stared right through him before, heartbrokenly, turning to the door and leaving the room, his ears so full of pounding blood that he did not hear the sound of Draco fall to the floor crying as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ah:))) its almost done. i had so much fun writing this chapter, i loved writing Draco's rant and its so funny cuz thats how i get when im angry, i yell and get all snarky and throw in a curse word every other word lol. i'm a true Slytherin at heart:)

oh and im soooo happy cuz i finally got over 50 reviews!:) thats more than ive ever gotten on anything i've ever written:) EVER! im soo happy! thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed and got me there. i wanted at least a hundred but this just made me so happy i dont care anymore lol. thank you thank you thank you!

random funfact:i like snow:) it hardly ever snows down here in texas and i guess im so snow deprived that i use it in alot of my stories lol, i think i've used it in like three of my iCarly stories as well. im silly^-^

anyways no more gab from me. enjoy, read, REVIEW! please please please! i thrive off of your feedback and everytime someone reviews you have me smiling all day:) make me smile.

love lizzie:)


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, i know that the first attempt of this chapter was complete shit. i tried my hardest to fix it. please give me a second chance

* * *

"Draco? Draco? Look what i have for you Draco..."Harry cooed softly as he stood outside Draco's door. Hidden behind his back was the largest and most expensive Honeydukes Chocolate bar that he could find upon visiting said sweet shop. Spending the entirety of his sixth year watching the blond had left Harry full of the knowledge of random facts about Draco, such as the fact that he harboured an almost unhealthy sweet tooth.

Harry stood outside Draco's door with one hand on handle and the other one clutching the chocolate, a peace offering and an apology wrapped in foil. Harry gently tapped his knuckles against the wood, waiting for Draco to open the door, to accept his apology or to continue screaming at him. Nothing. Harry knocked again. Silence from the other side of the door. Harry's heart began to hammer in fear and his palms began to prickle with sweat.

"Draco, I'm sorry, please answer me." Harry begged through the wood. He was met with only more silence and his nerves gave out and he pushed the door open, hoping to find a livid Draco glaring at him or even a shell of Draco with a blank expression, something. anything.

All the oxygen vanished from the room and the candy bar slipped through his fingers as he took in the room before him. the empty room before him.

The bed was neatly made and the slippers that Hermione had knitted for Draco were placed carefully at the foot, on top of Harry's folded pajamas. Harry reached forward with trembling fingers and lifted the pajama shirt, clutching it unconsciously to his chest as he looked around the rest of the room, the scent of vanilla and peppermint wafting off Draco's shirt clearing his head a little. He swallowed heavily and spoke into the silence.

"Kreacher." Harry's voice trembled through the small room.

A loud crack resounded through the room and a small ball of filthy skin appeared on the floor in front of him. Kreacher stood shakily and shook the sleep from his tennis ball sized eyes, which made his large ears flap ridiculously.

"Master called Kreacher." The elf croaked as he sunk into one of his insanely low bows that brushed his nose to the floor.

Harry lowered himself to the floor and tapped the top of Kreacher's head so he would look up at him. "Kreacher, where is Draco?" Harry asked slowly, praying the elf would know the answer.

Kreacher's bushy eyebrows contorted in confusion and he tilted his head to the left slightly. "Master Malfoy is missing?" He inquired.

"Yes, Kreacher have you seen him?" Harry was almost faint with worry. he could feel his entire body trembling as he held his breath, waiting for Kreacher's answer.

Kreacher shook his head and Harry's heart sank. "No i haven't sir, Mr. Malfoy merely asked Kreacher for a change of clothes and some shoes and a thick jacket and he threw Kreacher out of his room before Kreacher could ask any questions." Kreacher answered with another bow. "Kreacher gave him some of your things. Kreacher hopes master doesn't mind."

The oxygen still hadn't returned to the air as Harry stood shakily and nodded down to the elf. "Thank you Kreacher, and of course i don't mind, you've done very well." Kreacher nodded to the floor and, recognising his dismissal, apparated from the room with a loud crack. Harry sank to the floor and drew his knees up to his chest, still clutching the pajama shirt that smelled so much like Draco. He had left him. surely he hadn't been that angry at him, he had only gone so he could bring down Greyback and keep Draco safe; surely he could understand that.

Harry reminded himself that he was sitting in the middle of Draco's empty room holding his shirt and realized that Draco had clearly not understood that. He swallowed the lump that had risen up in his throat and closed his eyes to keep in the tears and concentrated on breathing, praying his strange connection with Draco would keep working. he stood slowly and turned on the spot, not knowing quite where he was going but concentrating on Draco and tightening his grip on Draco's shirt and letting the crushing feeling surround him as the room swirled from view.

* * *

He landed, once again, flat on his ass in the cold snow with gentle wind teasing through his hair. Cursing himself for not remembering a jacket, Harry squinted through the silent fall of flurries and stood up slowly, hugging himself tightly shivering violently all the while. he was in a park not too far from Grimmauld place, a couple of blocks or so. Harry quickly scanned the snow frosted metal playground and begin to circle through the park, calling out Draco's name.

He had made it three times around the park and had triple checked the frozen playground twice with no sign of Draco and Harry was getting closer and closer to panicking. he had kicked a nearby snow drift in frustration and let out a growl. where the hell was Draco. he spun on his heel, ready to head back home and tear through the entire fucking house to find him if he had to but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the frozen lake that sprawled out behind the hill at the end of the park. through the snow he managed to see a mass of black curled up near the edge of the lake. he squinted harder and saw that the mass of black was topped with a crown of platinum hair that almost faded in with the ice. Draco...

Harry dropped Draco's shirt and stumbled over the hill and somehow managed not to kill himself as he slid over the ice to where Draco was laying , sprawled face down on the ice. Panic flared through his system and his heart has beating so loud he couldn't tell if it was his laboured breathing that rang through the frosty air or Draco's. He reached Draco and fell to his knees, reaching out and grabbing Draco's face with numb fingers, lifting it off the ice and turning it so he was looking at him.

Draco's eyes were closed, his mouth was a delicate shade of blue and tiny snowflakes clung to his long white eyelashes. Harry winced as he felt how cold Draco's skin was, he wasn't even shaking. he pulled Draco's lean body up to his, cradling him against his chest like a child and stroking Draco's cheek with his trembling hand.

"Draco, Draco, open your eyes, goddammit Draco wake the fuck up, Draco _Please..." _Harry begged the unmoving boy as he felt the tears leave freezing trails down his face. Bile was rising in Harry's throat and he could feel a scream building in his chest as he stared down into Draco's unmoving expression and panic and fear were gnawing at Harry's heart like physical pain and he almost cried out in anguish when-

Draco graoned and gave a massive shudder, shaking his entire body. His eyes remainded shut but for the moment the tiny puffs of air shooting from Draco's nose were enough for Harry. Completely forgetting the fact that he was freezing his ass off sitting on the ice, Harry scanned his eyes over Draco's body, searching for an injury or an explination as too why Draco was passed out on a frozen lake. His eyes landed on Draco's right ankle, which was twisted into an unnatural angle underneath his other leg. Harry leaned forward and gently straightened out Draco's ankle. Draco whimpered softly but still didnt open his eyes.

Harry stared down into Draco's unmoving face, occasionally brushing off the snow flakes that landed on Draco's pale face. Sadness radiated through Harry as he watched Draco breathe. Draco had left him. and he hadnt even thought to alert Harry to his departure. Harry couln't bear the thought of Draco no longer in his life and he unconsiously held Draco tighter. He and Draco had been enemies for years, and Harry couldnt find it in him to blame Draco in the slightest for his hate for him to return once he had betrayed Draco's trust. Draco's angry words rang through his head and he closed his eyes. Draco had been absolutely right.

A single tear traveled down Harry's nose and splashed onto Draco's face. He wiped it away as gently as possibe. He bit down on his lip to hold in the sob that was choking him before reaching a desicion and standing up, still cradling Draco to his chest. He would take Draco back to Grimmauld Place, let Hermione fix his ankle, and let him leave. Harry knew he loved him but if Draco wanted to leave then Harry would let him. And that would be that.

Heartbroken, Harry carefully aranged Draco's scarf around his pale throat and turned to walk back to Grimmauld Place rather than apparating home, wanting to keep Draco in his arms as long as possible before he disappeared from his life forever.

* * *

Again im so so sorry about how bad the first attempt at this chapter was. i tried to rewrite it so it wasnt god awful anymore. i am so sorry for those who read the first attempt and were dissapointed, it had been bothering me all day and i just had to come home and fix it because i wouldnt be able to sleep otherwise. please please please tell me if this attempt was any better. i really felt terrible about giving something to my beloved readers that even i wasnt happy with. please please tell me that i did this one better. again im so sorry. please please please dont be mad at me.

Love a very sorry lizzie:((


	14. Chapter 14

"You really need to stop bringing him home like this Harry." Hermione's narrowed brown eyes flicked up to him as she bent over Draco's foot, carefully wrapping his swollen ankle.

"Well maybe if the silly git could keep himself out of trouble for more than five bloody seconds." Harry answered without venom, keeping his eyes trained on Draco's face. His eyes lids twitched occasionally whenever Hermione moved his ankle but other than that he remained motionless. They had finally managed to get the color back into his face and got him to stop shivering. Now he slept.

"Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy and is berating someone else to keep themselves out of trouble. What has this world come to?" Hermione murmured with a small grin as she finished up with Draco's ankle. She straightened it out and slipped the lumpy hand knitted slipper Draco had left behind back onto his foot with a self satisfied smile before moving around the bed and sitting opposite Harry; who was occupying himself with Draco's slender fingers, threading them in and out of his own fingers. Hermione turned to Harry, her smile slipping off slowly.

"Whets going on with you two Harry?" She asked quietly

"He doesn't want me anymore Hermione." Harry said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered as she gently wiped off Draco's damp brow with a warm cloth she conjured out of thin air.

Harry got off the bed and slumped into the chair that sat a few feet from the bed and watched Hermione smooth Draco's white hair off his face.

"He left me Hermione. He left." Harry spat out, suddenly agitated. "He doesn't trust me anymore because i left him here..."He trailed off, biting his lip and watching Draco's profile under Hermione's gentle hand." Apparently me leaving to go find Greyback and leaving him here with who i thought was Mrs. Figg is enough to run out into the snow." Harry scowled down at his own shoes, more angry at himself than Draco.

Hermione shot him a bewildered glance, her hand ceasing its ministrations on Draco's hair. "But, you were only trying to help-"

"Try explaining that to him then." Harry cut her off, gesturing to the unconscious blonde.

Hermione turned down and pulled a face at Draco lying next to her before turning back to Harry. "Well maybe if you tried explaining that to him-"

"Just drop it 'Mione." Harry sighed in defeat, hauling himself off the chair and heading towards the door. "He wants to leave let him. I'm not going to keep him prisoner here, god knows he deserves more than that." he opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Hermione turned from Harry to Draco with a desperate expression before carefully arranging the moist cloth on Draco's forehead and running out the door after Harry, falling into step next to him as he slouched his way down the stairs.

"Harry honestly i think if you wait till he wakes up and talk to him like adults-"

"No Hermione." Harry said firmly, stopping off on the third floor landing and steering Hermione by her shoulders into her room. "Draco's a big boy and he can do what he wants." He said firmly over her undignified huff. He leaned forward, kissed her temple and shoved her the rest of the way into her room, smartly shutting the door before she could turn and continue arguing with him.

As soon as Hermione's voice no longer kept him company in the dark hallway, the lead weight that Harry had been fighting settled firmly on his chest and he sighed heavily. He stood in front of Hermione's door, momentarily torn between going upstairs and shaking Draco awake and begging for his forgiveness and going down to the basement and drinking himself into a coma.

He settled for somewhere in between, throwing himself down on a couch in a study on the first floor with a bottle of fire whisky in his hand. He chose this study so he could clearly hear Mrs. Black scream when the front door opened when Draco took his leave, and he could know just exactly when to allow himself to sink completely into the depression he was so stubbornly staving off.

Harry massaged his temple almost violently as the Firewhiskey began to settle in, blurring the edges of the room and making time slow down. He couldve sworn he had been watching the fire die down for hours and he still hadn't heard Mrs. Blacks litany of curses to signal the front door open. He forced himself to think of nothing but the flicker of the fire on the wall and forced more of the burning liquid down his throat every time a certain blonde someone sauntered across his mind. The last few drops were finally dribbled down his throat and his head fell heavily on the back of the couch, the now empty bottle falling from his hand and thudding to the floor unnoticed as Harry's vision faded to black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Draco awoke in a daze, his ankle hurting something fierce but with the comforting warmth of a charmed towel on his forehead. He struggled to remember how he ended up back in his bed in his tiny bedroom on the top floor when it all came rushing back to him, the snow, the screaming, Harry…

Guilt settled over Draco as he remembered all those hurtful things he had shouted at Harry…Harry, sweet Harry who was only trying to help him. He knew perfectly well that Harry hadn't know that the old woman was really Greyback, and he knew Harry's intentions were nothing short of noble. But…

Draco couldn't handle it anymore.

Every kiss, every caress.

Draco felt so dirty.

And he just knew Harry would want a kiss or to hold him after rescuing him yet again and Draco, it hurt Draco's very soul to imagine subjecting Harry, pure, noble and brave Harry to his soiled, dirty flesh. That night they shared in his room haunted Draco's every thought. He had momentarily panicked, yes, then relaxed because he trusted Harry, wanted him, welcomed the tender touch that was so unlike the rough handlings he was used to, but.

Harry deserved far better than him. Harry deserved someone clean. Someone untainted. Someone who wasn't a used little whore.

Draco saw in Harry's eyes that he wanted to hold him, so he summoned the last dregs of who he used to be and threw one of him famous Malfoy tantrums, and watched Harry break before his very eyes. And he hated himself. He remembers sinking to the floor after Harry left and sobbing his heart out, finally calming down enough to summon the ancient elf and demand the coat and shoes so he could leave before he could taint Harry again. He remembers getting as far as the park before he lost his footing and slipped sideways and the pain in his ankle before blacking out.

Tears were threatening Draco's eyes and he began to shiver, tightening his arms around himself. He wanted a shower, he hadn't showered since…

Another shudder passed through Draco as he hauled himself out of bed and he limped his way to the washroom, stripping off Harry's pajamas without looking down at himself for new bruises.

He turned the water as hot as it would go and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the water burn his skin. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, thinking that he needed to ask Hermione to cut it soon. As he lowered his hands he opened his eyes and he caught sight of his wrists. Thick, pink, angry looking welts wrapped around his wrists like two horrid bracelets.

Chains.

Horrified, Draco followed the welts down his arms and to his chest and thighs where he could see fresh marks from paws that were all too familiar to Draco.

_Your going to remember who you really belong to…_

Panicked, Draco began to scrub at every inch of his skin with alarming vigor, not noticing the burn that he felt as the scalding water hit his raw flesh. He didn't notice how hard he was scrubbing when one of his wrists started bleeding and Draco remembered blood, so much blood, dripping into his eyes, blood as Greyback…

Draco collapsed on himself as he began to cry hopelessly, wishing this was a bad dream and he'd wake up soon to Harry stroking his hair and telling him it would be all right…

Harry…

Draco wanted nothing more than to go to him and be wrapped up in him, wanted nothing more than to hear him babble to Draco that it really would be alright.

Draco blinked as the sudden realization came to him.

Of course.

Draco couldn't believe he had been so blind. He realized that he had somehow ended very much in love with Harry Potter. Suddenly he knew what he needed.

Before he could lose his nerve, Draco dressed as quickly as he could, and ventured downstairs.

* * *

He finally found Harry passed out in a study on the first floor and for a second his courage faltered, and he stood over Harry, unsure of how to go about this without panicking. He closed his eyes and remembered how soft Harry was, how sweet and protecting, how safe he made Draco feel…

Draco finally lowered his body so he was leaning over Harry with his palms against the wall over the dark hair of the other wizard and leaned down to press a row of gentle kisses along Harry's strong jaw.

He wasn't sure when it was that Harry woke up, but when Draco reached up with a trembling hand to remove Harry's glasses he let out a sigh and opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a long minute before Harry reached up and ran his fingers through the hair hanging in front of Draco's eyes. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, opening them again when Harry's hand stilled to cup the side of his face.

"Draco-" He started but was cut off by Draco slamming his mouth down on his.

Draco was forcing himself not to cry or panic as he felt Harry tense under him before relaxing into the kiss. Gathering up his courage Draco rearranged himself so he was straddling Harry's lap and gingerly pressed his chest against Harry's.

Electricity shot from Harry's frazzled brain to his fingertips as Draco forced his mouth open and gracefully dropped his tongue into his mouth, nudging his own almost shyly. Harry kissed him back softly, shuddering when he heard a low moan seep from Draco as he tightened his hold on the plain white shirt Draco had on. Something nagged at the back of his head and with what felt like tremendous effort he found Draco's shoulders and hauled the blonde off of him. Draco hovered over him, a pretty flush sitting on his high cheekbones and his eyes closed as his breathing evened out.

"Draco, wha-" He tried again, his voice a ragged whisper.

Draco shook his head roughly, not trusting his that his courage would remain if Harry started talking. With shaking fingers Draco began undoing the buttons of Harry's shirt, getting halfway through when Harry's hands came up to stop him. Draco grabbed his hands and led them up to the buttons of his own shirt.

Alarm bells went off in Harry's head when he felt Draco's aristocratic fingers begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. There was something off with the way Draco was kissing him, with the desperation in his grey eyes. Draco didn't need this. The first time was a mistake, Harry had convinced himself that already. Questions were burning on his tongue and he reached up to take the blonde's hands away from his shirt only to feel Draco lead his hands to his own shirt. Harry hesitated, and Draco must have noticed. He rolled his hips softly, grinding his pelvis against Harry's earning a soft moan from Harry who attacked Draco's buttons with renewed vigor.

Draco finally got through Harry's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and left his mouth to suck along the tan flesh of Harry's neck, worrying the skin between his teeth as he continued to roll his hips against Harry's.

Harry arched into Draco's touch, winding a hand around his head to thread his fingers into the soft white hair he loved so much. Draco slid off of him and turned sideways, pulling Harry on top of him, rutting against him wantonly. Harry gently bit down on Draco's collar and a soft whimper escaped Draco's lips and Harry froze, the pitiful whimper dragging up memories of Draco whimpering out for a different reason and guilt flew threw Harry, shocking him as though Draco was electrified and he pushed himself off of Draco.

Draco's eyes flew open and he stared up at Harry, his mouth swollen and red and Harry had to fight off a moan to keep his sanity.

"Draco no, this-"

Harry nearly felt like crying. He felt as though he was taking advantage of Draco's weakened mentality and he felt sick for it. This was the last thing Draco needed, especially from someone who betrayed his trust the way he had. He made to push himself off the blonde when two white hands cupped his face and Harry felt Draco pull him down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Fix me Harry. I want to feel you; I don't want to feel dirty anymore."

Draco froze as soon as the words had left his mouth. Harry was staring at him with a mixture of incredulity and disbelief laced with raw desire. Draco swallowed and Harry leaned down to nuzzle Draco's throat.

"Draco are you sure?" Came the dark haired boy's throaty whisper.

Draco had never willingly been sexually involved with anyone before in his life it but at that moment he had never been more sure of anything in his ran through Draco as he gazed up at the boy hovering above him, staring down at him with endless green eyes that looked as though he had never seen anything so precious and Draco nodded shakily before Harry crashed their lips together in a far rougher kiss than anything they had ever shared.

With hurried movement Harry had managed to remove the remainder of both of their clothing as Draco focused on kissing him so he wouldn't fly into a panic. At the first feel of Harry's naked body against his own Draco cried out softly at how _good _it felt. Harry was all muscle and he could feel Harry's impressive girth against his leg and he felt his cock throb with anticipation.

Harry's hands wandered over Draco's body with soft caresses, skirting lower and lower until he felt strong hands stroking his bony thighs. Harry leaned down and took Draco's earlobe in his mouth, sucking softly before whispering a throaty "ready?"

Draco could only moan a response and Harry recaptured his mouth, kissing him soundly and working Draco's mouth with his tongue in a way that would calm Draco down enough so he wouldn't panic when Harry murmured something and Draco felt a cold, slick finger slowly enter immediately tensed and panic flew through him as the dark memories of pain and blood came rushing back to him. He tightened his hold on Harry's shoulders and shut his eyes, willing himself to relax as he felt Harry's lips land on his face, his ears and his collarbone, kissing every inch if Draco he could reach.

"You okay?" Harry breathed against Draco's cheek. Draco gave a shaky nod and gently rolled his hips, pushing Harry's finger deeper inside him and drawing a low moan from both of them. Harry moved as slowly as he could, his resolve shattering as Draco began to move his hips in his own rhythm, fucking himself on Harry's finger, crying out as Harry pushed another finger inside.

Harry's head was spinning and he was dripping sweat with the effort of working Draco, but he didn't mind the soreness in his arm as he watched Draco moan and writhe under him. He could feel his own erection pulsing painfully and brushed his nose against the blondes.

"Draco?"

Draco hesitated for a split second before nodding shakily and screwing his eyes shut. Harry softly kissed him until his face relaxed before he guided himself between Draco's parted thighs and pushed into Draco's tight heat.

Draco's eyes flew open as Harry breached him. The familiar burn was there but it was overshadowed by something else, something earth shattering and wonderful and he felt himself shudder as his muscles loosened and tightened around the intrusion.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt the tight warm head of Draco's body around him. He had never felt anything so incredible in his life. He bit down on Draco's shoulder to keep himself from coming right then and there. He waited until He felt Draco relax before thrusting all the way in, jolting a cry of pleasure from both of them.

"Oh Draco." Harry murmured, kissing the raw red spot his teeth had worn into the white skin of Draco's shoulder. "You feel so good."

"Move Harry, please." Draco whimpered, his hands clutching Harry's shoulders so hard his knuckles stood out white.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blondes skinny back and held him close as he began to thrust in and out. Draco's head fell back and his legs wrapped around Harry as he wound his fingers into Harry's thatch of thick hair.

"I want to belong to you." Draco whispered shakily into Harry's ear. Harry kissed Draco fiercely.

"Mine." He growled. "No ones going to hurt you ever again."

Draco moaned and bit down on his lip, he had no idea sex could ever feel this _good _and he could feel the warm pooling in the pit of his stomach as the beautiful moans of his name fell from Harry's lips.

Just when Draco thought it couldn't get any better Harry twisted his hips and brushed up against a spot and oh god, Draco was arching off the couch with a breathless cry as Harry's body shook under his hands.

Draco couldn't breathe, the blood was thundering around in his body as he felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him as Harry brushed that spot again and again and he could feel Harry shaking herder than ever as his breathing came out in shallow huffs and sweat ran down his face.

"Harry, I'm going to-"

"Me too." Harry reached up and grabbed Draco's cock in his hand and the extra stimulation sent Draco over the edge, his vision going white as he arched his body and came with a scream. He was vaguely aware of Harry sobbing hoarsely into his shoulder before collapsing onto him, his weight crushing Draco pleasantly.

Harry's mind was whirling as he pulled out of Draco and twisted on the couch so he was lying on his back and pulling Draco's pliant body so he was resting on his chest. The quiet throb of guilt was still there, He felt as though he had taken something he hadn't deserved and it made him want to apologize and kiss Draco and make it all go away.

He was about to say something, anything to break the silence when Draco looked up at him with stormy gray eyes and whispered "I love you."

Harry was shocked speechless as he met Draco's even stare. He reached out and cupped the side of Draco's face, marveling at the way Draco leaned into his touch before kissing his palm with out breaking his gaze, and Harry realized that this had been exactly what Draco needed, and that he had helped Draco fight his demons by simply being there. A smile slowly spread across Harry's face as he conjured a blanket to cover his and Draco's naked forms and pulled Draco up so he could place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too."

Draco fell asleep with Harry running his fingertips over his back and Harry's nose buried in his hair, the smile still playing on his face as he realized that Draco was going to be all right.

Fin.

* * *

hi everyone.

so, big thanks to everyone who actually stuck to this story, i know it was a bit of a rollar coaster with it and im sorry i kept you all waiting, but i did promise you an ending, and i dont even care that its three in the morning and im freezing because i finished it:)

so, thanks again to everyone, and let me know what you think, review tell me you love it and if you hate it lie to me and tell me you love it anyways:)lol jk. if you hate it tell me.

also, be honest here...should i write more harry/draco slash? i have two new ideas and i really wanna do them but if you guys think im no good well i honestly wont bother, but please be honest okay? thanks:)

so yeah. i love you guys

love lizzie.


End file.
